Charming and Transfiguring Stangers
by libraryloser
Summary: What is up with the mysterious girl Sirius has fallen for? How long can Lily resist James? Has Remus gone completely mad? And what would possess a girl to go to Hogsmeade with Peter? Don't worry. We'll answer all these questions, along with the others you never bothered to ask. A rather lovely story about how friends have your back when love makes you an idiot. Could be L/J, too.
1. In Which Marauders are Daft

A/N: So this story was up a long tome ago, but since it was the first I wrote, I decided it needed a major rewrite. So now it's done and you'll be getting a couple chapters every couple days, mmk?

**In Which the Marauders Prove They're Daft**

"You're such a prat, Sirius," James Potter growled. He stood up and made a hopeless attempt at brushing the soot and bits of chocolate from his unruly black hair.

Sirius barked with laughter. Upon hearing this, a cluster of fifth year girls who were passing by their train compartment looked up at him hopefully. He flashed them one of his famous, irresistible smirks, which successfully sent them on down the corridor, blushing and giggling. Cries of "Do you think he likes me?" and "Merlin he's dreamy!" echoed back to the marauder's compartment. Sirius smirked again, this time with a satisfied arrogance.

James just rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, sending up a spray of dark grey soot.

"Aw, lighten up, Prongs. I reckoned you'd have recognized those truffle balls right away! You were the one who finally perfected the exploding charm on them."

"Right, but you hadn't disguised them as chocolate frogs yet." James turned to glare at him.

Realization dawned on Sirius's face. "Oh, right."

James's eyes suddenly widened in panic. "Did you ever add a counter charm for the side-effects?"

Sirius considered playing dumb, but only for a moment, since James was starting to look dangerous and his hand had twitched in the direction of his wand pocket. "Remus did. See? Wormtail's hiccups are gone." He motioned at the mousy boy next to him on the bench, who until that point had simply watched the other two with a look of adoration.

Peter squeaked upon being addressed so suddenly. "Right. The rash is gone, too."

James and Sirius raised their eyebrows. "We never saw a rash," James finally said.

Peter looked sheepish. "Well, it wasn't in an area I generally showcase to the public."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Peter's face grew red while the other boys tried to hide fits of laughter and avoided eachothers eyes. The silence was finally broken when the compartment door banged open.

"Moony, pal, back from your Brown Nosers Anonymous meeting?" Sirius asked the sandy haired boy who entered. He and James leapt to their feet and mockingly bowed. Peter rushed to imitate them and nearly toppled the whole lot over.

"Head boy duty." Remus corrected, his stern look casting the bags under his eyes into sharp relief. "And I should put you into detention for your ridiculing behavior." He nodded to them nobly with a reprimanding stare.

"Whatever." Sirius shrugged him off.

Remus broke into a grin. "Need to work on my serious look, I suppose."

"Hair gel works for me," Sirius offered.

Peter had just challenged Remus to a game of chess when the compartment door banged open again. No one needed to look up to know who it was. They knew immediately by the way James leaped to his feet and made a frenzied attempt to look cool. He glanced about for a wall to lean casually against, didn't find one, and quickly sat back down.

"Alright, Evans?" he asked with a deep voice, recovering quickly.

Lily had always done her best to appear unflustered by James, although his steady quidditch playing had made his physique muscled and his charm made him an object of desire to the majority of the Hogwarts's female population. She, for some reason, had a thing against conceited game-players.

She tossed her dark red hair over her shoulder and didn't even glance at him. "Remus? Make sure you stop by McGonagall's office after the welcoming feast. We need to pick up patrolling schedules for the prefects."

Moony nodded his head and turned back to the chess game, but Sirius, James's eyes remained trained on Lily.

Lily, too, was staring at James with an amused look on her face. He ruffled his hair self-consciously, showering them all in a cloud of ash. At a pleading look, Remus came to his rescue and with a point of his wand, the ash and chocolate disappeared.

It took James a few seconds to recover. He once again ruffled his hair, this time satisfied with the effect. "Hey Evans, if you're not busy on the first Hogsmeade weekend, I'd love to—"

Lily cut in as though she hadn't heard him. "Anyway, Remus, we're getting a new student in seventh year and she's already been sorted into Gryffindor, and I'll be showing her around but just so you know, it's kind of a special case because she's a transfer from Salem, you know, America, and Dumbledore wants it to be a smooth transition..."

Sirius's attention was caught. "A new girl, eh? Good looking?"

Lily gave him a look of disgust. "Believe me, you wouldn't be interested."

Sirius looked puzzled. "Me, not interested in a girl?"

"She's not exactly your type."

He nodded knowingly. "A real dog, huh?"

"But that's exactly your type, Padfoot!" James laughed.

Lily scowled at them, repulsed. "That's not what I meant!" she snapped. She turned on her heel and stormed out.

James ran to the door. "Go out with me?" he called after her. Shrugging, he came back inside. "D'ya reckon this means yes?" he asked, demonstrating a rude hand gesture.

Remus snorted. "That girl flips you off so often she's going to develop carpal tunnel syndrome."

James shrugged. "She's already taking pain potions for it."


	2. In Which Sirius Loses His Senses

**In Which Sirius Loses His Senses**

The four boys changed into their school robes and passed the remaining half-hour of the train ride tampering with the exploding chocolates.

"That should take care of the bitter aftertaste," Remus said, muttering an incantation and prodding at the chocolate with his wand.

James laughed. "Yeah, because that's really what someone will be worrying about after they've eaten one," James said sarcastically.

Peter looked confused. "Really? Because I would worry about my tongue catching fire."

The other three thought about explaining, but instead wrote Peter off as a lost cause.

James shook his head in disbelief. "Wormtail, you're so thick. If you didn't have us to baby-sit you, I doubt you could pass a class on life." Peter turned a little pink and tried to laugh good-naturedly.

"That was harsh, James," said a cold voice from behind them. They turned to see Lily, arms crossed and tapping her foot in irritation.

"You're right, Lily. I think I deserve to be punished." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

Lily didn't miss a beat. Her eyes narrowed. "D'ya think ten points from Gryffindor will do the trick?"

"Aw, Lils! I didn't exactly mean-"

She cut him off. "Can't you keep him in line, Remus?" He opened his mouth to reply but she cut in again. "Why Dumbledore made one of you four head boy, I'll never understand. And shouldn't you be out doing your job?" She motioned at the aisle where students were in chaos trying to get past each other and off the train, which had finally stopped.

"Shouldn't you?" Remus retorted.

Lily flushed and stormed into the aisle way.

"She keeps coming in here," Remus mused. "Maybe she likes you after all?"

James stifled a hopeful grin.

They could hear Hagrid hollering from outside the train, which really signaled the beginning of the school year for them. "Firs' years, come 't me!"

Even louder than Hagrid was Lily, shouting over the din of the students. "Come on, single file please, we will all get out! Don't rush!"

"Alright, firs' years!"

" Okay, now, let's behave like people instead of animals!"

"Over hear firs' years!"

"Don't you dare throw that. STOP THROWING THOSE!" She proceeded to scold a pair of first years who were playing catch with their toads. Then they could hear them crying.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Merlin, she's cranky. Must be 'that time of month'."

"Isn't it almost 'that time of month' for you, too, Moony?" James asked referring to Remus's "furry little problem."

Remus sighed wearily. "Three days."

"Excellent."

"Maybe for you," Remus snapped as he went out to direct the students to carriages.

The other three stepped out a moment later, trying to juggle their trunks through the throng of students flooding the aisle. James's small, black owl Miel was shrieking, adding to the roar of noise. James muttered to her softly and she quieted. "Perhaps if you were half as good with women as you were with owls, you'd have Lily by now," Sirius cracked.

"Oh, I'm very good with women." James demonstrated, winking at a fourth year girl. She turned bright red and ran to a huddle of her friends. They all giggled, glancing at James. He looked pointedly at Sirius. "Told you."

"Aw, she was a fourth year, mate."

"I was merely making a point—but she was kind of cute."

"Compared to Lily?"

James got that drunk-looking smile he couldn't help whenever someone mentioned Lily. She was brilliant, witty, and her red hair shone like a new copper coin when she tossed it, and her intense green eyes...

"Earth to James! Hello?" Sirius and Peter were staring at him and he realized he had stopped in the middle of the aisle daydreaming. Students were starting to pile up behind him and were looking mutinous. He rushed to catch up.

The three marauders hunted down an empty carriage and piled in. James and Peter sat on one side and Sirius smashed between Tanger (Peter's owl) and Miel's cages.

"Think I ought to get an owl or something," Sirius said, poking his fingers into the cage at Tanger. "Maybe a cat. I've always gotten along well with cats."

They laughed. "Poor cat. For you, taking care of it would be turning into a dog and chasing it up a tree."

"Hey, it would be well exercised."

"And well fed. You could feed it Peter."

Peter turned white.

"Aw, we're just messing with you," James said.

"Really? I was being Sirius."

"That stopped being funny second year."

"Oh, right."

Peter, still imagining being eaten by a cat, waved to Remus through the window. Remus joined them just before the carriages started moving and squeezed in between Peter and James.

"What took you so long?" James asked.

Remus sighed. "Well, some poor second year boy had a chocolate explode all over him and I had to deal with it." He stared accusingly between James and Sirius.

"Actually, that was my fault," Peter said.

Sirius and James grinned; Remus tried unsuccessfully to look serious.

"So, as punishment, I'll have to confiscate these," Remus said, taking the box of chocolates from James. He charmed one of them to not explode and popped it onto his mouth. He wrinkled his nose. "Still has the bad aftertaste." The box went back to James.

"Gee, thanks," James said sarcastically. "Bad-tasting chocolate. I solemnly swear that no second year will ever suffer from these chocolates again."

"What about third years?"

"Safe."

"Fourth years?"

James gave a pained look. "You ask too much of me."

The carriages slowed to a stop outside the front of the castle. The boys, eager to get to the start-of-term feast, fought their way out of the carriage while banging each other with their trunks. Miel and Tanger started shrieking. The trunks were deposited in the entryway, where the house elves would pick them up and take them to the dormitories.

James stopped short of the hall and swore. "I forgot the chocolates in the carriage!"

"I don't think they've left yet," Sirius said. "I'll go get them."

He ran out the front door and towards the carriages. To his relief, the chocolates were still on the seat. He retrieved them and started running back.

It was getting dark, so Sirius didn't see a girl who was going towards the door. He banged into her and she and her trunk were knocked into the lit entryway. The chocolates were knocked from his hands and toppled onto the ground. He muttered some choice words under his breath and went to grab the chocolates.

But he stopped.

The girl in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had wavy, strawberry blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and blue eyes like his, but hers were darker and much more... sparkly was the only word he could think of. She had perfect pink lips and a perfect nose, with a light dusting of freckles that extended onto her cheeks. And she was staring at him.

No, she was glaring at him.

_Of course she's glaring, you moron_, Sirius thought. _You just knocked her down_. He snapped out of his trance. "Oh, right," he said. What a brilliant conversation starter that was. "Sorry."

He took her hand (it was quite soft, which is something Sirius usually didn't bother to pay attention to) and helped her to her feet, handing her the trunk. Standing, she was about a head shorter than Sirius, who was about six foot.

He couldn't help but keep staring at her. He didn't recognize her, although she had to be in sixth or seventh year. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly. She bit her lip. Oh great, now she thinks I'm rude. "Oh, I know, you're that new girl Lily talked about from Salem, right?"

She smiled at last, a beautiful smile that lit her face, and nodded.

"Right," he said again. "I'm Sirius Black. And you are?" She smirked. _Why is she smirking? Oh duh, you idiot. She's trying not to laugh at you because she's wearing a nametag_. Sirius further wondered if nametags were normal attire for Hogwarts students, but he found he had difficulty remembering anything while looking at her. "You're Melody."

He mentally smacked himself. _Some first impression you've made. Run her over, gape at her, then make an idiot of yourself_. "Well anyway," he went on, "Have you got it from here?" _Dumb question_. "Right." _Why do you keep saying right? She probably thinks you're a troll who can hardly talk_. "See you around then." He turned and walked away before things could get worse.

Back in the great hall, he sank onto the bench between James and Remus with a dazed, dreamy look. James turned to talk to him through a mouthful of food. "Whurgh (chew, swallow) I mean where have you been? You've missed the sorting!"

"You should have seen the new first years. They're like miniatures," Peter added.

James rolled his eyes. "They've always been that way. You've just finally had enough of a growth spurt to notice."

Remus stopped eating to shut them up. "Did you get the chocolates alright, Sirius? Sirius? SIRIUS?"

Sirius jumped. "What?"

"Did you get the chocolates?"

"Of course."

"Where'd you put them?"

He looked blank. "Put them?"

James looked alarmed. "Yes Sirius," he said slowly. "After you got the chocolates, where did you put them?"

"Ummmm, I dunno. I suppose they're still in the doorway." He took a bite of meat. "Good chicken."

"That's beef... and what do you mean it's in the doorway?"

"Right," Sirius replied.

Remus was startled. "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is wrong with you, Sirius?"

Sirius dropped his food and smiled dazedly. "I saw a girl," he said staring off into space.

James snorted. "You should look around. There's a few hundred more girls in here... Whoa, look! There's another one!" he said, pointing at a first year on Peter's other side. She turned red and dropped her fork in the potatoes.

"Shut up! She was gorgeous! She... you should have seen her eyes..." he trailed off, completely lost in thought.

They looked at him incredulously. They were mystified. Sirius had dated just about every good-looking girl in their grade, and he had never gotten this... stupid over a single one of them. He was acting worse that James did about Lily.

James got curious. "Did you ask her out?"

"No, I'd just met her!" The other three exchanged looks. _That's never stopped him before_, they were all thinking.

"Well, did you talk to her?" Remus asked.

"Well I... well she made me a little stupid, actually."

"No kidding..."

"I did talk, but I'm afraid I made a bit of an idiot of myself. Come to think of it, she didn't say anything at all."

Peter frowned. "Sounds rude to me."

"It wasn't. I understood what she meant."

"Meant by what?" James asked, exasperated. "She didn't talk!"

"She was so expressive. It was what she said with her eyes... they were so sparkly..."

"Don't get him started on 'her eyes' again or we'll lose him." James threatened.

It was Remus, as usual, who knocked some sense into them. "Go get the chocolate!" he shouted. "If a teacher finds those and links them back to us..." He didn't need to finish. As head boy, he had to keep his nose clean.

Sirius finally seemed sober. "I'll get them!" he said, standing up suddenly. He walked towards the door.

James, Remus, and Peter were about to discuss his bizarre behavior when dessert appeared. This limited their conversation to "Wow," and "I know." Then they dug in.

Meanwhile, Sirius had rushed back into the entrance hall, severely disappointed to find the girl gone. He went towards the doorway. The chocolates were gone.

"Guess we can just follow the explosions," he said to himself. _The guys are gonna kill me._

He headed back to the great hall, realizing he'd hardly eaten. He had almost gotten to the door when a tall man with glinting half-moon spectacles and a long, auburn and grey beard stopped him. "Excuse me Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore said. "Would you mind stepping into my office? I'm afraid we have something very serious to discuss."

A/N: Cliffie! Anyway, please consider dropping me a review. Two things: I try to be as canon as possible. That being said, I mare Remus head boy, not James. And yes, Melody is a touch of a Mary-Sue. But I like her and she needs to be for the story. So... I do what I want?

Missed you guys.


	3. In Which a Secret is Unveiled

**In Which A Secret is Unveiled**

Sirius followed Dumbledore with an ominous feeling. What had happened? He'd heard about some strange disappearances lately, some unexplained deaths. Rumors had marked it up to the rise of a wizard who had been calling himself Lord Voldemort and had steadily been gaining power.

At the end of the last school year, Fabio Everett had been summoned down to Dumbledore's office (well, it had been Dippet's office until he retired at the end of last year) only to be informed that his mother had been murdered by one of Voldemort's followers.

Sirius honestly couldn't care less if his mother had been murdered. It would serve the old witch right. Sirius was more concerned that something worse had happened. What if Dumbledore had learned of Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix, or his brother Regulus's infatuation with the dark arts and decided to expel Sirius as a precaution? Or maybe Bella got booted from the school, he thought hopefully.

They had stopped abruptly in front of an ugly stone gargoyle. Dumbledore muttered something about sugar quills and the gargoyle leaped aside. Sirius wasn't surprised. The four marauders had been in deep trouble on numerous occasions and had spent an unusually large amount of time in the headmaster's office being scolded by professor Dippet.

When they got up the revolving steps, Dumbledore motioned to a large, comfy armchair and Sirius sat down.

"I take it you didn't have much to eat tonight," the professor said. He waved his wand and a tray of beef, potatoes, and pumpkin pie levitated at Sirius's side. Sirius thanked him but didn't eat. Having never had Dumbledore as a teacher, he had little experience with him and was uncharacteristically nervous. Plus, he could feel he was being studied intently.

After a beat of silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Aren't you hungry? Or perhaps we could skip to dessert—I believe I have some chocolates in one of these cupboards…"

Sirius felt his heart stop. He began to explain quickly. "Professor, if this is about those chocolates, it was just for entertainment. I mean, eating. We weren't going to give them to anyone! Well, ourselves. But we would clean up! And it was my fault they got left out; don't blame the other guys for that... Professor?"

Dumbledore seemed not to hear Sirius and placed a box of unfamiliar, harmless chocolate caramels on the desk in front of Sirius. "You were saying, Mr. Black?"

"It was nothing, Professor."

"Good. Anyway, the reason I called you into my office. I'm sure you've heard through the news about this 'Lord Voldemort'."

Sirius nodded. Here it comes, he thought. I'm about to be booted out of Hogwarts because of my bloody family. "Yes, I've been staying with James Potter's family. His dad's an auror and they talk about him a lot."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah yes, the Potters. Lovely people. Anyway, I am sure they have you well informed about Voldemort, so you are also aware that he has been using the unforgivable curses at his leisure." This made Dumbledore frown.

Sirius thought back to the day that scarred his memory where he had walked in on Regulus practicing the Cruciatious curse on a doxy. He nodded again. "I was aware," he said bitterly.

"I'm sure then, that you received a ministry packet on ways to recognize someone under the influence of the Imperious Curse."

The Potters had, in fact, drilled them into Sirius and James's heads. Sirius counted them off on his fingers. "Unexplained disappearances for gaps of time, bizarre behavior, absent-mindedness, disorientation..." realization dawned on his face.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't be too hard on your friends. Mr. Pettigrew, I'm sure, was only doing what he thought was best in telling me about your bizarre behavior this evening. It did indeed sound as though you could have been operating under the imperious curse. I mean no offense, of course, but your family's history does also raise suspicion."

Sirius frowned and looked down. "But I would never-"

"I know you would never," Dumbledore cut him off. "There are some things we can't help in life. Family is one of those things. I have, however, come to see that you are indeed not under the influence of Voldemort, and therefore you have nothing to worry about. That does not keep me from being curious over your disappearance at dinner. Do explain." He folded his hands and smiled politely as though awaiting a good story.

Sirius could tell that this was not the type of wizard who could be easily fooled. "Well, you see," he began awkwardly, "I ran into this girl. Like literally ran into her..." He stopped at Dumbledore's knowing smile.

"Ahh, woman. The strongest curse and the most powerful charm. Whom did you have the good fortune to, er, run into?"

Sirius thought briefly about how weird it was to be discussing his love life with the headmaster. "Melody... umm, well, just Melody, I guess."

The professor looked curious. "Miss Aimes? Yes, she is quite an interesting case. I hope you and your friends will make an effort to see she has a comfortable transition to the school. And you should probably be on your way. It's after hours for you to be out and I'm sure you'll need your sleep for your studies tomorrow. Newt year?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I wish you good luck with that."

"Thank you, Professor." Sirius sat up and began to leave with the platter of food.

"And Mr. Black..."

"Yes Professor?"

"Do find those chocolates before someone gets a hold of them." He had a serious face, but something about the twinkle in his eye suggested was more amused than upset. Sirius smiled weakly and excused himself.

Maybe Dumbledore isn't so mad after all.

When he got to the fat lady portrait at the entrance to the common room, he realized he had no idea what the password was. He groaned to himself, not hearing the footsteps approaching behind him.

A small sound made him jump. He turned around and saw someone standing there. "Blimey!" he shouted. "Why didn't you say something?" Then he realized who he was shouting at.

His breath caught in his throat. There stood Melody, a little sheepish looking, holding out a box of chocolates with a note tied to the top.

"S-sorry. And thank you," he stammered. _Get a grip, what is wrong with you_? Every time he looked at her, he completely lost his mind. To avoid meeting her eyes again, he glanced at the note. She even had lovely handwriting.

_"You left these in the entrance hall"_ was all it said.

He looked up again, meeting her eyes. Big mistake: off he went again.

"Really, you have no idea how glad I am to see you... I mean, these chocolates. I would have been in major trouble. I mean a teacher could have given me a detention, but Remus probably would have hexed me until..." He realized that he'd been rambling again. She had been smiling politely but earnestly glancing at the portrait hole as though begging it to open.

"Oh, sorry," he said stupidly. He was about to ask if she happened to know the password when the portrait swung open, revealing a very flustered Lily Evans.

"I'm soooo sorry, Melody!" she cried. "I was coming to look for you, but that dratted Potter! He was showing off his transfiguration skills and had turned some poor first year into a baboon! And he refused to put him right until I agreed to go out with him!"

Knowing Lily would never date Potter, Sirius asked, "What did you do?"

"Well I had to do something, the stupid baboon was tearing up the common room! I would have turned him back myself, but..." she turned red. Sirius smirked. He knew the Marauders were the best at transfiguration and Lily probably couldn't have undone the spell and wouldn't admit it.

"Well, what did you do about James?" he urged.

"I hexed the stuffing out of him," she said airily. "The password is 'Bucannon'." With that, she turned around and marched into the common room. Melody and Sirius followed her. They could tell it was the setting of some very recent mayhem.

Remus was using his wand to repair various objects that looked as though they had been flung against the wall and smashed. There were random rips in the furniture. A baboon was in the corner, screaming and shaking in a cage. Sirius rolled his eyes and went to undo the spell.

Five minutes later, the common room was back to normal and Lily was attempting to comfort the poor first year boy, Martin Barnes, whose tail simply refused to be removed. Sirius sighed and stood up.

"You should probably get him to a hospital wing," he said to Lily.

"Right. Come on, Martin. Night Sirius. Night Remus. Slap James for me."

"He'd be much happier if you'd slap him yourself," he called to her retreating back. Melody shrugged, clearly confused, and followed the redhead out.

As soon as the portrait closed, Remus turned to face Sirius, grinning. "You know, if you'd have just taken his tail off, you would have saved those girls from having to take him to the hospital wing."

Sirius shrugged and grinned. "Come on. You and I know from experience that having a tail isn't so bad."

Remus laughed. The two boys walked up the stairs to the dormitory. Everyone was asleep already except James, who was sporting several lacerations and glowing faintly purple. To literally add insult to injury, Lily had bewitched a neon banner to hover over his head reading "_I'm not nearly as clever as I imagine_." James was jabbing at it with his wand when Sirius and Remus entered the room.

"I can't get it to go away," he said, equal parts reverent and irritated. "She's really something at Charms class."

"Merlin, Prongs. She got you good." Sirius whistled.

"Bloody redheaded temper," he said lovingly. He gave up on the floaty banner. "I guess I'll go to the hospital wing in the morning."

"Evans is up there now."

James looked concerned. "What happened?"

"She just took monkey boy down there."

"Oh." After a brief pause, James announced, "I've changed my mind. I think I fancy going to the hospital wing now." James got out of bed and headed for the hospital wing, obviously hoping to run into Evans. He seemed entirely unaware that he was wearing only his boxers.

"We probably should have told him to put some clothes on," Remus said sensibly after James left.

"Naw," was Sirius's only reply. "Oh, and remind me to murder Peter when he wakes up."

"Why?"

"Apparently he felt the need to tell Dumbledore I might be under the influence of Voldemort because that new bird made me act a little silly in the head."

"Sounds like Peter logic."

Sirius tried to fall asleep but his mind was racing. What was so different about Melody? _Why did Dumbledore call her a "special case?" Why was there a note on the chocolate? She could have just told me where she found them instead of saying it in a note. Perhaps she was just going to leave them for me to find in the morning. Why on earth did she wear a nametag?_

He was a moment from sleep when his eyes snapped open.

"Remus!" he whispered. He was answered with a snore. He chucked his pillow at the bed beside his. The sleeping form rolled over.

"Sod off, Paddy," Remus mumbled.

"Remus! I know what's wrong with Melody!"

A/N: Oooh, let me know what you think :) I luuurve feedback. And guesses.


	4. Dress Codes and Curses

A/N: Dedicated to bacarpenter because she reviewed via text and that totally counts.

**Dress Codes and Curses**

Sirius was about to divulge his discovery to Remus when the whole dormitory was awoken by a great commotion coming from the common room. He recognized the voices, which were steadily increasing in volume. It sounded as though James had indeed found Lily on his way to the common room and things did not go as he planned.

Sirius sat up and hollered, "Sounds like James and Lily are up for round two!"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter shot of bed and ran down the stairs into the common room. They arrived to see a very red-faced Lily shouting at a very white-faced James, who was still in his boxers. The sign above his head now read POMPOUS DRESS CODE VIOLATOR. James was making an admirable attempt to cover himself with a small pillow. (Actually, the pillow was more likely being used to block hexes from Lily, whose wand was spitting sparks threateningly.)

Half of the girl's dormitory had already emptied in to witness the scene and some boys were even dragging themselves out of bed to watch.

It was difficult to understand what they were saying, since they were trying to shout over each other, but from what they could hear the conversation was going something like this:

"-Not bother putting clothes on!" they heard Lily shout.

"No need to draw wands now, Evans," James was saying pleadingly.

"You probably did it on purpose-Supposed to be an example!"

"I just wanted to go to the hospital wing-!"

"-Hoping people would see you and think you were fabulous… no doubt-"

"I simply forgot I wasn't wearing-"

"SO conceited, think you're God's gift to women and-"

"Well I was all bruised and being followed by this stupid sign, THANKS TO YOU, so you can hardly think-"

"You think just because you have a hot body you can just disregard the dress code and-"

"You think I have a hot body?"

If possible, Lily's face turned even redder, rivaling the color of her hair. "N-no," she stammered. "YOU think you have a hot body. Because you're arrogant and conceited!"

"Oh." James feelings were clearly hurt. He wasn't even slightly reassured by the fact that every girl in the room seemed to disagree with Lily. James cleared his throat. "Alright then. How about I go get some clothes on?" he turned to walk up the stairs looking very similar to a puppy that had just been kicked.

Lily's face softened at the last second before he left. "Oh Potter," she spat his name out. "Don't look so pathetic." She raised her wand and James went to dodge what everyone was certain would be a hex, but instead she magicked away the sign above his head and most of his cuts and bruises. "That should hold you till morning and you have a chance to go to the hospital wing," she said calmly.

He gave her a slight smile before going the rest of the way up the stairs.

Everyone stood silently for a moment. Lily glanced around at them looking embarrassed to find they had drawn a crowd. "Go to bed everyone. You're all mad, it must be midnight… thirty… half after midnight!" She turned around and trotted off to bed as though nothing had happened at all.

People reluctantly began to file out of the room. Remus sighed as the room emptied. "Suppose we ought to go talk to James?"

Peter nodded. "It's a good thing James wears boxers 'stead of tighty whities."

"That was a mental image I could have done without. Coming, Padfoot?"

"Meet you up there. I've got to do something."

"Alright."

Sirius scanned the small crowd that remained and found who he was looking for. "Melody!" he called.

For some reason, she avoided his eyes and tried to dodge out of the room but he caught her. He smiled at her in what he hoped was a handsome, friendly way. "Mind if we… er… talk?"

She eyed him wearily but followed him over to a pair of chairs by the fire. The common room was now empty except for the two of them. She stared at him expectantly.

For a moment, the light from the embers dying in the grate made her blonde hair glow and reflected of her eyes in a way that made Sirius entirely forget what he was going to say. He shook his head like a wet dog in an attempt to clear his mind. _Oh yes, Melody's secret_. How was he to go about it? He decided on a blunt approach.

"So. Why can't you talk?"

She didn't react as though his question surprised her. In fact, she was once again smirking at him.

"Oh, right." He drew out his wand and conjured up a piece of parchment and quill. She took them both and began to write. A moment later she handed him the parchment and he read:

_It was a curse. I wasn't always like this._

"Oh. Can you undo it?"

She looked at him hesitantly before writing again.

_Yes, but the curse is easier to live with than it is to break._

He was very curious now. "What do you mean?"

_I'm not really supposed to talk about it._

Sirius was disappointed, but his flirtatious side got the better of him. He grinned, hoping he looked charming. "But you're not talking. You're writing."

She smiled, lighting up her eyes again.

"Would you have laughed right there if you could have? Or can you? Is it just talking?"

_I would have laughed. It's my vocal chords. If I know how to whistle I could probably do that._

"How long has it been?"

_Almost one year._

Sirius looked at her in amazement. He couldn't imagine what it would be like not to make a sound, especially for someone as outspoken as him. "What's the worst part?" Her face fell and he realized how hard it really had to be on her. "Sorry. You don't have to answer that."

She shrugged it off, but there was a new sadness in her eyes he hadn't noticed before. She bit her lip and wrote again and handed him the parchment as though it contained the weight of the world.

_I loved to sing. My mum taught me the guitar. I spend every day writing songs in my head that no one will ever hear._

Sirius wasn't sure what to say next. He didn't want to talk about something that made her sad, but she looked a bit lighter having gotten it off her chest.

"I can play the guitar a little."

She bounced in her seat, a new look of excitement spreading over her face.

_Play for me?_

_Blast, me and my big mouth_, he thought. _Now I have to learn the guitar_. "Umm, it's quite late. It would wake people up. I can send for my guitar… it's still at home."

She looked disappointed again. A little frown tugged at the corner of her mouth and Sirius wanted to brush it away. He tried to think of something witty. Nothing came to mind. She began writing again.

_Do you get bored of waiting while I sit and write out responses?_

"Not at all. I enjoy watching you. Watching you write, I mean." A blush crept up under his collar and he was relieved it was too dark for her to see. "Well no, I don't mind."

He frantically dug in his mind for a change of subject. "How can you do magic?"

_I am very good at nonverbal spells._

He grinned. "Perhaps you can help me. I'm hopeless at them. Well, there's one I practice all the time on Snivellus. I've gotten quite good at it actually."

_Who's that?_

"No one."

_Which spell?_

"Levicorpus."

_I don't think I know that one. What's it do?_

Sirius grinned mischievously and Melody immediately regretted her question. She was flung into the air by her ankle and remained there, hovering over her chair. At first her mouth opened in a silent scream. After a moment, she turned pink and clutched her stomach, clearly laughing as hard as she could… but never making a sound.

Sirius lowered her down gently, also laughing. "You know, for someone who can't speak, you're surprisingly easy to talk to."

_If you can't talk back, you learn to listen._

Sirius stared at her, having the most bizarre urge to kiss her as she sat there staring at him, waiting for him to speak and looking so uncommonly pretty. For some reason, he resisted the urge. Although he would never have hesitated in the past, something was holding him back. He never talked to girls or learned anything about them. He just… well, he snogged. Now he had a girl who couldn't tell him anything and he wanted to know everything about her.

He snapped out of his stupor. "Tell me more about you."

_Well, for starters, I own a watch._

Sirius puzzled over her meaning until she held the timepiece up for him to see, the hour hand showing it to be well past one in the morning.

"Oops, sorry. I had no idea what time it was."

She shrugged.

"I suppose I'm off to bed then. You too, I assume?"

She nodded and they stood.

"Goodnight, Melody." Once again flashed her what he hoped was a charming smile.

She looked as though she was debating something.

"What's the matter?"

She dug out the parchment again.

_I never know what to do in these situations. I can't say goodnight, but it would be rude if you said goodnight and I just turned around and walked out. I could curtsy or wave or shake your hand but I always am afraid I'll look dumb. Which would you prefer?_

"Well, you won't look dumb. I say you just smile at me. It's an implied goodnight. You just smile and I'll just have to understand that you mean 'Good night, Sirius, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite' and all that rot."

_Bedbugs? I wonder how you can get all that from a smile._

"Because I'm so brilliant.

_And modest. _

"Shall we try again? Goodnight, Melody."

She flashed him a dazzling smile that made his stomach flop over in a peculiar fashion. Then she turned at walked up the stairs. Sirius watched her go before stepping off to his own bed, his steps much lighter than before.


	5. In Which a Problem Arises

A/N: First of all, I accidentally deleted all but the first page of this chapter, moped around awhile, and then magically recovered it after great effort. YOU'RE WELCOME. I ALSO realized I never did a legal disclaimer before my story. I think they're silly, because frankly the chances of JRK actually going on fanfiction, seeing this, and getting upset about it... but because I had this in the original version, here you go:

Disclaimer: To the tune of Jingle Bells:

Harry, James, Peter's names

Voldemort and all...

If I owned them (but I don't)

I think I'd throw a ball!

**In Which a Problem Arises**

Sirius was being shaken violently by something. Someone muttered his name.

"Sirius... wake up. Sirius? Paddy? SIRIUS!"

He stirred. "S'matter?" Sirius mumbled and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Well, I tried." A moment of silence, and then, "Aguamenti!"

Sirius was jerked awake by a sudden downpour of freezing water that splashed over his head. "Prongs, I'm going too murder you!" he spat venomously, swatting his hand in the direction of the voice. "_What_ are you on about?"

"Quidditch practice!" James's eyes were glowing. He was already dressed and carrying his broomstick. "I'm captain this year, remember? I figured we should get an early start." James was a chaser for the team and Sirius was a beater.

Sirius looked at him in disbelief. He tried to speak patiently but couldn't help the edginess that slipped into his voice. "Well, Prongs, don't you think that five thirty in the morning of the first day of school might be a bit too early to start?"

James's broomstick sagged at his side and his face fell. "You reckon?"

Sirius gritted his teeth. "Yes, I reckon."

"Oh." His smile reappeared. "Want to help me come up with some new strategies now?" He noticed his friend's glare. "Or I could just go by myself."

"Right. You goquagditch down pitch and dream I'll, I'll dream 'bout Mehmmmph," Sirius mumbled half-asleep into his pillow. He heard someone shout at he and James to shut up and he heard James march off and down the stairs. Then he vaguely remembered that he was all wet from James's aguamenti spell before he fell off for another couple hours of sleep.

Two and a half hours later, Sirius came down to breakfast with the marauders. He spotted an empty bench and discretely arranged his friends so he ended up seated across from Melody Aimes. Sirius had told his friends about Melody's curse while they were getting ready. He figured that if she was at school and in regular classes, it must not be a big secret, so it would be okay if they knew. By the curious looks she was receiving from students, it seemed like a lot of people already knew anyway.

She looked up from spreading marmalade on some bread to smile at him. He returned the smile, for some reason feeling ridiculously giddy.

Lily was sitting next to Melody and didn't appear as pleased about the seating arrangement because she was across from James. Lily noticed a cut on James's cheek and smirked. "Cut yourself shaving, Potter?"

James touched his cheek and smiled cheerily. "No, I'm afraid that's courtesy of you, Miss Evans, and your embargo against boxers last night."

She blushed. "Oh, right. Didn't you go to the hospital wing this morning?"

"Why, were you worried about me?" he asked hopefully.

She shot him a steely look. "No. It's just the logical thing to do when you're bleeding."

He frowned. "Oh. It's just a scratch."

They were interrupted when the teachers came around to pass out schedules.

"Not too shabby," Sirius said. "Double Transfiguration first, with Ravenclaw. Mondays will be a breeze." He tossed his schedule aside.

Peter didn't look so confident. "I bet we do non-verbal spells a lot more this year, with NEWTs and all. I have a terrible time with them."

James rolled his eyes. "Peter, I can't understand how you can learn to transfigure into a r—" Remus elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean how you can change... your clothes... so easily and still be bad at transfiguration," he finished stupidly.

Lily had paused with her fork half way to her mouth and gaped at James. "You never make any sense."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "That's because you make me crazy." He grinned at her and leaned across the table, holding her electrically green eyes with his. "Go out with me, Evans? I'm dying over here."

She refused to admit to herself that she was very unnerved by his sudden move towards her. Two thought ran through her mind at the same time: an image of James the night before in his boxers, and whether or not she had remembered to brush her teeth that morning. She quickly slapped both thoughts away.

"You've put your elbow in the strawberries, Potter."

He looked down at the bowl of berries and back to Lily, not bothering to move his arm. "So I have. Is that your way of saying yes?"

Lily rolled her eyes and huffed away, not bothering to clear her plate.

After James's severe (but expected) disappointment, the students finished their breakfasts and headed off to transfiguration. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the class and greeted the students with a curt nod.

"Welcome to another year in my class. In preparation for your NEWT exams at the end of the year, we need to perfect your higher level skills, such as human transformation. Now you all remember the incantation for changing appearance?"

Some students nodded; others looked blank or confused. McGonagall seemed satisfied with their response. "Good. I would like you to change your partner's physical appearance. Ten points to the pair with the cleverest transformation. Non-verbally, please. You may pick your partners and begin."

Sirius glanced around, hoping to catch Melody, but she and Lily had already paired up. He grabbed James instead.

"Well, this should be simple, shouldn't it?" Sirius grinned at James. "I just have to give Prongs some prongs. You'll help me out, of course?"

"Of course." Some antlers appeared on James's head without a single spell being uttered.

"You make me look good at this," Sirius laughed.

"My turn! Let's see how you look… with a moustache?"

"Just don't make me a ginger—I haven't got the complexion for it."

Despite his complaining, James had no problem performing the spell on Sirius, and the two drastically changed boys turned to watch their classmates' progress.

Peter was waving his wand at a very nervous Remus, who was hoping against hope that Peter would get the spell right and not disfigure him somehow.

Both Sirius and James's eyes were drawn to a pair of girls in the corner. Melody was trying to non-verbally vanish an extra pair of eyebrows while Lily fretted over what she had done wrong.

"It's certainly a disguise… of sorts," Lily was saying. Her eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

James and Sirius had walked up to them. "Can we offer our assistance to the lovely damsels in distress?" James asked smoothly.

Melody nodded gratefully but Lily glared. "Not from you, we don't," Lily said, clenching her fists.

But Melody had already walked a few feet away with Sirius and was paying her no attention. Sirius was grinning uncontrollably. "Alright, Miss Aimes, let's play beauty shop. Not that you need it."

Lily stared daggers at the pair of them for leaving her with James-Stinking-Potter as a partner.

James cleared his throat. "Evans? Do you want any help?"

She turned to glare at him, but was surprised to find him looking as though he genuinely wanted to help. Also, she needed to learn the spell if she ever wanted to catch up with the marauders at Transfiguration. She sighed, defeated. "Alright, Potter. I suppose the antler thing is… pretty impressive."

James clutched bashfully at the top of his head. "For shame, Miss Evans. Are you trying to say I have a nice rack?"

"Well, I'm only returning the favor." The corner of her mouth twitched, betraying a desperately hidden smile. "Really, though. What made you decide on antlers? Human to animal transformations are supposed to be quite difficult."

James's grin faltered and he quickly vanished his antlers. "You know Sirius, always showing off," he said quickly. Lily looked suspiciously at Sirius, who had just conjured a garland of daisies onto Melody's head. Melody blushed scarlet and thanked him. He bowed dramatically.

After class, Remus, Peter, and Sirius joined James. Remus was scolding James. "Way to go, James, you almost gave away that you were an animagus! Popping antlers out of the blue; what if someone noticed that you never said a spell? Lily almost found out! And what you almost said to Peter at breakfast…"

"Aw, it was non-verbal, so anyone could have put them there without saying the spell..."

"If people find out about you three, I'll never forgive myself for making-"

"For the last time, Remus, it's not your fault we became what we are. We wanted to. Besides, it comes in handy sometimes."

Remus fell silent but didn't look convinced.

They noticed that Sirius was in some sort of daze and had forgotten to remove his moustache. Remus studied him intently.

Peter snorted. "You look ridiculous, Sirius. What's wrong with you?"

Sirius looked up. "Hmmm?"

"Oh no!" James grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "He's in love."

"Am not."

"Oh really?" James put on a mocking, syrupy voice. "Let's play beauty shop, Miss Aimes. Here, let's get you some pretty flowers, Miss Aimes. Let's go snog in a broom closet, Miss-"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius swung around to deck him and Remus had to stand between them to keep them from muggle-dueling in the middle of the hall.

Further down the corridor, Lily and Melody were having a serious Sirius discussion.

"You like him, don't you?" Lily pried. It was more of a statement than a question.

Melody smiled weakly and shrugged.

Lily had seen that look about Sirius before, and Melody needed to be stopped. She sighed sympathetically. "I think you should know something. Sirius and James are notorious womanizers."

Melody's eyes widened, laughingly.

"No, I'm being serious. Between the two of them, I'll bet they've snogged half of the girls in our year. He might like you, but he's such a big flirt, he will probably move on in a couple days. I _know_ him."

Melody wasn't laughing anymore. She looked crestfallen. Her blue eyes were focused on the ground and she was playing with the hem of her robes, distractedly.

"I know it's hard to hear, but I don't want you to get hurt. If you know what's good for you, stay away from Sirius Black."

A/N: Thanks to everyone earning their virtual cookies with reviews, including the Guest reviewers who I can't thank directly and have to do it here!


	6. Advice from Both Sides

**Advice from Both Sides**

It was Friday, the last day of classes in their first week of the term, and Sirius was cranky. The first reason was because it was 6:00 AM, and his brain didn't function well before 9. He had finally agreed to one of James's ridiculous early morning quidditch strategy sessions.

The second reason was a bit more pressing.

"I don't get it! I thought things were going so well! Now she's all polite and ignoring me instead of friendly. I just can't comprehend women!"

"I never thought I'd hear Sirius Black admit to that," James said, kicking his broom off from the ground.

"Well, most women I _do _understand. You give them flowers and always tell them they're pretty, no matter what, and they're hooked. I made her bloody flowers in Transfiguration, didn't I? She must know I like her. What's her problem?"

"Maybe she doesn't." James tossed the quaffle to Sirius, who let it sail right past him. "Pay attention, you idiot." James growled as he went to fetch the ball.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm trying to get us warmed up here and you just dropped the stinking quaffle."

"No, what do you mean by she doesn't?"

He looked at Sirius as though it were obvious. "Maybe she doesn't know you like her."

"But I gave her flowers! I smile at her every time I see her! I'm always hanging around her! _She's_ very bright and _I'm_ very obvious and between us she should have figured it out."

"Well, maybe she just doesn't like you."

Sirius laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

James rolled his eyes. "I mean it. Not every girl is as madly in love with you as you like to think."

"I know. The ones that don't like _me_ like _you_ instead."

"Not all of them. What about Lily?"

Sirius contemplated that for a moment. "Maybe Lily likes _me_."

James chucked the quaffle at his head. "It's too early in the morning to have an intelligent conversation with you."

He threw it back at James. "Well, what do you propose I do?"

"Maybe she really doesn't know you like her. How about you ask her to Hogsmeade? There's a trip next Saturday."

Sirius looked doubtful. "She might turn me down flat. That's never happened to me before. I don't know if I could stomach that."

"It has so happened to you. Remember fifth year when we had a row and you asked Lily out to make me mad? Not only did she turn you down, she hexed you into the hospital wing."

"Oh, right. But I didn't actually_ like_ her."

"It's worth a try. Now we need to quit discussing your love life like teenage witches and get back to the very manly sport of quidditch."

"There's two girls on the team."

James kept a perfectly straight face. "Very manly girls."

* * *

Sirius pulled Melody aside on the way to their first class. "Can I talk to you?" He hoped his voice didn't sound too high, because, quite honestly, he was scared out of his wits.

She looked reluctant but started to dig out some parchment and a quill from her bag so she could "talk." Her hair was falling in her face, which always caused Sirius to lose his train of thought.

"Er, ummm how are you?"

She looked amused for a brief moment. Sirius thought about what a relief it was to see that sparkle in her eyes that he'd been missing, even if it was only for a second, and on his behalf.

_I'm fine. Is that all?_

"Ummm, not quite." He took a deep breath before plunging in. "I was wondering, well, hoping, actually, that is to say— there is a Hogsmeade date next Saturday, and maybe you would go with me?" He wanted to smack himself because he knew he sounded ridiculous.

Melody stared at him for a second, her face unreadable, and began writing. He could tell by the look on her face that he wouldn't like the response.

_I'm sorry, I really can't. Hope you have fun anyway._

She looked like she really was sorry.

Sirius smiled back, awkwardly. "Right then. I will see you around." He stood there dejectedly and watched her as she gave him one last apologetic look and walked back to where Lily was waiting.

He kicked the wall and it hurt his foot. "Oh bugger," he muttered. He left to find James and Peter. Remus was still in the hospital recovering from Wednesday's full moon.

* * *

In charms class, Lily was observing Melody curiously. The two girls, as usual were diligently taking notes on the lecture. However, Melody, for some reason, kept putting holes in her parchment. Every time she dotted an i or put a period at the end of a sentence, she would do it so furiously that she stabbed the parchment with her quill. Being in a temper was very un-Melody-like behavior. Lily passed her a note.

**What's wrong?**

_Nothing._

Lily looked at Melody's shredded notes, refusing to believe nothing was wrong. At that moment, she heard a ripping noise from across the room. Sirius had just accidentally put his quill through his parchment, but instead of continuing writing, he just crumpled it up and tossed it aside. He looked to be in very bad spirits.

Professor Chadsley scolded him. "Mr. Black, would you be quiet? And don't throw paper. And don't glare at me like that!"

When the professor turned back to the blackboard, Sirius reached for his wand to hex the professor but Remus smacked his hand away from his pocket and muttered at him. Something clicked in Lily's head.

**What did Sirius want before class?**

Melody frowned and bit her lip.

_Hogsmeade._

Lily looked alarmed.

**What did you say?**

_No, of course._

Lily was relieved, but her friend looked truly depressed about turning him down. Melody's eyes drifted over to Sirius, who was staring at her. When their eyes met, they both turned slightly pink and looked away quickly.

They both went back to quietly taking notes (very un-Sirius-like behavior), the scratching of quills punctuated by the periodical ripping of parchment.

* * *

The more Sirius thought about Melody's behavior, the more it just didn't make any sense.

Hogsmeade had come and gone. Sirius had, as usual, had a great time with the marauders, but he couldn't help wishing he'd gone with Melody. He hadn't even run into her and Lily while they were in Hogsmeade.

In fact, it seemed she had gone past politely ignoring him. She was now full on avoiding him.

Finally reaching his wits end, he decided to talk it out with Remus. James may have known women better, but Remus knew… everything else.

The Sunday after the Hogsmeade trip, Remus and Sirius were lying on their beds. Sirius dropped his quidditch magazine and looked at his friend, whose face was hidden behind an Ancient Runes book. "Remus? I need to talk to you."

Remus lowered his book to look at Sirius.

"I have a question. Actually, I was wondering-"

Remus smirked. "Everyone's been wondering why you haven't had a girlfriend yet this term. If you ask me to Hogsmeade, I'll have to confirm Dedalus Diggle's theory that you've started liking men."

Sirius jumped up and beat him with a pillow. "It's about a girl!"

"Good, because I'll be uncomfortable sharing a dorm with you if you're... 'batting for the other team' so to speak."

"Shut up. I was only asking why Melody won't talk to me."

"How the heck would I know?"

"Because you're the sensitive one!"

Remus gave him a disgusted look. "Does that mean I can't beat you to a pulp for saying that?"

Sirius ignored him. "Well, I really like her! She seemed to like me too, for one day. Now she's avoiding me!"

"I know. You've told us a million times."

"But why?"

"I have no idea."

"You're a fat lot of help." Sirius rested his chin in his hands and sighed. "I mean, she could at least explain why she turned me down. All she said was she really couldn't go to Hogsmeade with me and she was sorry. That's it."

Remus got an idea. "Ask Lily!" he said, sitting up quickly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I did. Fifth year, remember? And she hexed me."

"Don't ask Lily to _Hogsmeade_. Ask her why Melody won't talk to you. She's her best mate, she'll know."

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Hmmm... hey, that might work!" He got up and was heading out the door when he thought of something. "Hey, Moony?"

He looked up from his book again.

"You're pretty good at all this advice stuff. You're smart, you're a nice guy, and all the girls think you're sweet and good-looking."

Remus put on a look of mock concern. "I feel like you're hitting on me again."

"No, I'm being serious. Why haven't you ever had a girlfriend? You've never even asked a girl out! And even when you do like a girl, if she asks you, you turn her down. How come?"

Remus sighed heavily. There was a great look of sadness about his face. "It... it's hard. I can't ever get too close to a girl. I worry that she'll find out and get scared and leave me. How do I explain myself? 'I'm sorry, sweetie, but I am missing our date because I'll be changing into some big hairy beast for the night'."

"Maybe she won't find out! Or maybe if you find a good one, she won't care!"

"It would be dangerous. I could hurt her."

"Quit being so noble. Besides, you've never hurt us."

"You guys can defend yourselves."

Sirius shrugged. "So find a girl that's an animagus and can turn herself into a bear or something."

"Right. I'll just go down the list and call them all up, shall I? 'Hello, I know you're like 42 years old, but you're the closest registered female animagus to my age. Would you like to date a werewolf'?"

Sirius laughed. "Or maybe there's a werewolf dating service."

Remus became solemn. "Not likely. There aren't too many good ones left. Most have joined up with Vol... Volde...mort."

"What's wrong?"

Remus wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm a bit scared, I guess. He's been coming after all the werewolves, trying to get them on his side. He's killed so many people. Kids in the school are getting owls almost twice a month saying they've lost parents. People have almost stopped saying his name because if you mention it, someone near you bursts into tear over a lost loved one. Plus they're just terrified."

Sirius barked with bitter laughter, "In my house, his is just referred to reverently as _the Dark Lord_."

Remus tried to smile. "Anyway, it's just too complicated to deal with a girl."

"Maybe you just find one you really like, wait for a full moon, and bite her. Sort of a create-your-own-girlfriend deal."

"You're sick."

"I'm Sirius. And I'm joking. Don't throw that!" He ducked a pillow. "I'm going to have a chat with Lilykins!" He shouted over his shoulder and ran out under a torrent of thrown pillows.

**IMPORTANT A/N: There you have it! Now I have some news. I've re-edited the next chapter, which I've never really liked. It may or may not be totally awesome now. Like the very best ever. And don't worry, I'm not the kind of person who would hold a chapter hostage until I get reviews. Wait... I would totally do that. Okay... but I probably won't. Like, most likely wouldn't do that. I'm no jerk. It might totally show up tomorrow, unprompted. Then again, maybe I'm a shameless review hound. Hedge your bets, people, hedge your bets.**


	7. In Which the Table Turns

**A/N: I totally didn't hold this chapter back on purpose, I just got really busy for a couple days! What? Longest chapter everrrr? Forgiven? **

**In Which the Table Turns**

Sirius set right off to locate Lily, because surely Remus was right and she'd know just why Melody and been avoiding and ignoring him. He first checked the common room and found only James. Lily would not be in the same room with him if she could help it, so he tried somewhere else.

Lily wasn't in the library. The same held true for the Great Hall, the main courtyard, and her favorite tree by the lake. He even asked one of his friends, a sixth year Ravenclaw named Emily Monroe, to check the girl's dorm for her.

"Why do you want Lily? Won't James be mad?" she smiled jestingly.

Sirius didn't want to jest; he was in a hurry. "No," he snapped. "I need to talk to her."

Emily looked taken aback. "Well pardon _me_."

Sirius didn't think to apologize. In his harried state he was entirely unaware that he'd even been rude.

He decided the best place to go was the source for all information Lily-related.

"James, have you seen Lily anywhere?"

James had been reclining on an overstuffed couch in the common room. A Herbology book, what remained of a feeble attempt at studying, lay open-faced and forgotten on the ground beside him. He was releasing a snitch, letting it fly a few feet away before lazily snatching it back and releasing it again. At the sound of Lily's name, he snapped out of whatever daydream he'd been having and looked up eagerly, letting the snitch zoom away.

"Why, are we going to talk to her?"

"No, you big dolt, _I'm_ going to talk to her."

"Why?"

"I want to know why Melody's been ignoring me."

"Melody's still ignoring you? I thought you were dating," he mumbled absentmindedly, looking for his snitch.

Sirius sighed in exasperation. "I swear, mate, you don't pay attention to anything but Lily and quidditch. And speaking of Lily, where is she?"

"How should I know?"

"You always know."

"Oh."

Of course James knew. He always knew. He was debating whether to tell Sirius, simply because he acted as though it was important and he felt like irritating him. In the end, the promise of a good beating won out. "She's in the astronomy tower. But don't think I'll let you take my Lily hunting skills for granted."

Sirius was losing his patience. "What do you mean." He clipped each word short.

"I'm coming with you." He stood up and looked at Sirius expectantly. "Ready to go?"

"No! You can't come! How'm I supposed to have a real conversation with Lily if you're there ogling over her?"

James glared. "I do not 'ogle'," he said in a dignified voice. "And you need me."

"How's that?"

"Because Melody's up there with her and you need me to drag her away."

Sirius stopped with one foot out the portrait hole. "She is?"

"Yes. Now wait up for me."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but James simply pointed his wand at him and said, "Silencio!" Sirius fell silent mid-word, although James could pretty well tell what he was saying by reading his lips. It was perhaps fortunate that no teachers were around and that he was silenced because James was pretty sure that kind of language would get Sirius expelled.

"You sound just like Melody. What a couple you'll make."

Sirius glared until James relented and said the countercurse, but only on the reluctant promise that he could accompany James to the astronomy tower and see the girls.

* * *

Lily and Melody were having a lovely afternoon sitting on the astronomy tower balcony, chatting away in the late autumn sunshine.

Although Lily was really the only one chatting while Melody scribbled out hasty responses.

_What's up with you and James? Seems like he fancies you._

"Ugh, Potter? He doesn't fancy me. He's been pestering me for years as a joke, only _I_ don't see the humor."

_Are you sure it's a joke? He might really like you. I think he does._

"He used to go through girlfriends like sugar quills, but since I said 'no' he's been desperate to prove he can get me. If I _were_ to say yes—which I wouldn't—he'd throw himself a parade and say 'nevermind Evans, but thanks for the "yes".' _Think_ about it, Melody. What would James Potter want with 'bookish, bossy Lily' but a bit of sport?"

Melody mouthed "ooookaaaay," although her facial expression seemed to do anything but agree.

Lily paused as though reluctant to say what she was thinking. "Have you… heard any more from Sirius?"

Melody kicked at a clod of dirt with her penny loafer and shrugged. Shrugging was really all she had to say when it came to Sirius. Is he funny? Doesn't matter, shrug. Is he devastatingly handsome? Oh, who cares, not Melody, shrug.

Is he hard to outrun when he wants to know what's up and you don't want to talk to him because if you meet his eyes you will absolutely break resolve and snog his drop-dead-sexy face? Don't worry, I ran track in Salem. Shrug.

"It's fine, we don't have to talk about it. I hope you know I'm really just trying to look out for you. He's bad news."

Melody looked up at Lily with a curious thought. Could this girl be trusted to give an opinion on men? With James Potter drooling on her shoes and she doesn't even notice?

It was worth contemplation.

* * *

Sirius and James stood outside the door to the astronomy room.

"Is Lily in there?"

James nodded. "Either she's talking to herself, which she really only does when figuring Arithmancy problems, or she's in there with Melody."

"Are they talking about me?"

James scrunched up his face and leaned his ear on the door. "I'm sure they have better things to discuss. I can't really hear. They must be on the balcony."

Suddenly his eyes bugged. "Sounds like they've gotten up and they're heading for the door!"

Sirius elbowed James. "We have to go in now or they'll think we were listening at the door like creepy stalkers!"

James looked quizzical. "Weren't we?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and swung the door open. Lily had been reaching for the door handle at the same time, so both girls were startled and leapt about a foot in the air and screamed. Well, Lily screamed. Melody's eyes just went wide and her mouth opened, so they could only assume she was screaming.

Lily glared at the boys, who were clutching their stomachs in laughter. "YOU!" She pointed at James accusingly. "Scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Well sorry, Miss Evans, I didn't know I wasn't allowed in the astronomy tower."

Lily searched for a comeback while Melody shook with silent laughter behind her. Her gaze slid around accidentally to Sirius, causing her grin to melt quickly off her face. Sirius gave her a questioning, almost pleading look before she sheepishly looked somewhere else... anywhere else. She put her attention back on Lily and James, who were back in a heated row. Will those two ever stop?

She quickly realized that while in the astronomy tower, her only two choices for company were the shouting couple, who would probably go to wands soon, and Sirius, whose silky black hair was falling over his dark eyes in the most irresistible way... Melody shook her head. Her resolve to stay away from him for her own good was weakening every second and she knew she had to get out of there.

She scooted past Sirius and out the door. As usual, he was hot on her heels.

"You are not going _anywhere_ until we've had a proper talk!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her in her tracks outside the door.

She whipped around. He was expecting a glare but instead he got a look of desperation and panic.

"Will you please tell me why you keep hiding and running away from me?" He dropped her hand, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Is it because… you know about my family? The whole dark arts thing? I'm not… I'm different."

She looked up at him, puzzled, and shook her head.

They both jumped when they heard a shout from the other side of the door. Sirius whirled around and threw it open to reveal the scene on the other side.

For the first time ever, Lily was on the defensive side of an argument. She was backed up against a wall and her cheeks were flushed, not in anger or embarrassment, but because she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

James, on the other hand, looked livid. "My best mate! You go around ruining his chances..."

"I... I didn't mean... I only wanted to protect her!"

James stared in disbelief. "Protect her! From what? What's he ever done to you?"

Sirius had a bad feeling that he knew who they were talking about.

Lily gave James a pleading look. "Well, you know what you two are like!"

"Oh, '_us two'_ now, is it? You think I'm some kind of heartless player, do you? For your information, Sirius really likes her and he doesn't shut up about her... he's been all mopey and pathetic. And now we know whose fault it is!"

Sirius was completely bewildered. James never used that tone of voice, especially towards someone he admired as much as Lily. He stole a glance at Melody, who was watching the scene with a look of horror.

Sirius decided to interrupt. "Pathetic? I don't think I'm quite pathetic."

James and Lily whirled to face them. They had obviously not realized that they had an audience and looked mortified.

It was James who recovered first. "Yeah, mate. Pathetic."

Sirius wasn't amused. "What's all the fuss about?"

James made a sour face. "Yes, Evans , why don't you fill in Mr. Sirius here?" They looked at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath and gave Sirius a weak look. "Er, well... I suppose Melody has been avoiding you."

Melody looked like she was begging the floor to swallow her up. She glanced at the window, which was quickly becoming the most appealing escape route.

Sirius nodded, having no possible idea where this could be going.

"And it's because... well, it's my fault." she finished, staring at her toes like a child being reprimanded.

Sirius placed together this information with what he'd heard earlier. "You thought it your place to go around telling girls I'm a - how'd you put it James? A heartless player?"

Lily nodded sheepishly. If it hadn't been so serious, the sight of the head girl being scolded by the marauders would have appeared quite comical.

Sirius turned to Melody, who was still trying to disappear. "And now I haven't got a chance with you, I expect." He held her gaze for a long moment; she couldn't look away. She wasn't sure she could have spoken even if she wasn't cursed.

Lily found her voice again. "Well, maybe that's good! Are you telling me you're not going to just snog, her, dump her, and find some other pretty witch the next day?" She raised her chin defiantly.

"Yes," he said simply, never breaking eye contact with Melody.

Melody felt oddly lightheaded. She wasn't sure if it was the way he was looking at her or the fact that she hadn't breathed since the first time he did.

James narrowed his eyes at Lily. "See? He. Likes. Her. A lot. And you're telling me she liked him this whole time? Who's playing games now, Lily?"

Melody looked utterly mortified at being talked about like she wasn't there and having her feelings towards Sirius revealed right in front of him. She had gradually turned pink throughout the whole tirade and finally couldn't bear it, fleeing once again from the room. Sirius, having no desire to see how this ended, pursued her out.

James was not finished. "Hey, here's an idea... Why don't you let Melody out from under your thumb so she can do as she pleases? Or is there some code about Little Miss Perfect Lily that makes it so she and none of her friends can date James Potter and his friends? _Maybe_ she _wants_ to date him. _Maybe_ not every girl gets some kind of twisted pleasure from turning down the guys who like her again and again! Maybe it's just you!"

Lily was stunned, realization coming to her. "Is that what this is about? It's got nothing to do with Sirius and Melody, does it? It's about you and me. That's what you're angry about."

He didn't answer. He actually looked as though he were regretting he'd ever opened his mouth.

Lily stared at him as though she'd come to a great realization and was shell-shocked by it. "James, can I ask you something?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively and raised an eyebrow, which she took as permission.

"Do you actually like me? I'm not asking if you want a date; I'm not asking if you're interested or challenged by me, or if you have some sort of mission to get me to say 'yes' to something. I'm asking if you full on fancy me and no other girl and I'm asking if I am legitimately hurting you when I tell you 'no' and 'no' and 'no' again."

James's mouth fell open, incredulous. "What do you think I have been trying to tell you for the past three years?"

"So… you do like me, then?"

James furrowed his brow, warring with himself. "I think…"

"You _think_ you like me? Well, that's just great."

He held up a hand. "Would you let me finish?"

"Fine."

James took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking Lily right in the eye. "I think… I might be in love with you."

Lily opened her mouth wordlessly, like a goldfish.

"I know—" he said, stepping forward towards her and leaving a disconcerting lack of space between them. "I know that it's weird to hear, and maybe I shouldn't have said it at all, but I think it's right, and I just wanted you to know. Just one time."

Lily looked as though she might fall over, so James grabbed her hand and squeezed it, sending a peculiar sensation up his arm. He wiggled his fingers to make sure he could still feel them.

She had felt it too: a tingling that started at her finger and sent her stomach fluttering. "Must have been static," she offered.

"Huh?"

"Static electricity. You learn about it in muggle science, and being muggle born, I know all about... about..." She trailed off and the wicked grin she was receiving from James. "What?"

"Doesn't work."

"What doesn't?" But she'd already realized her mistake. She'd read in _Hogwarts, A History _that electricity doesn't work in the school. That's why muggle devices go haywire when they even get near the place.

Before she could consider the implications of James Potter's new ability to give her the chills, she looked up to find that he had moved closer to her, still.

Very close. Incredibly close. Like really, really close.

**A/N: Eh? You like it? Tell me please. I'm insecure.**


	8. In Which Things Flip Over

**A/N: A bit of a slow start to this one, but all very important. Plot is happening, people. It can't all be nonsense and kissing. Unless this were a perfect world.**

**In Which Things Flip Over**

Sirius stormed down the stone hall, out of breath.

"Mel-o-deee! S-slow dooown!" He had dogged her steps from the astronomy tower to some point halfway across the school. She didn't show any sign of stopping soon. Had it been under any other circumstances, Sirius would have admired her endurance, but he was quickly losing his patience.

"Holy crap, girl, did you run track in Salem?"

_Yes. _She kept running. She knew that if she looked back at him and he gave her that adorable puppy-dog face, she would lose all her will power.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Sirius stopped and whipped out his wand. In a split second, Melody was suspended in the air by her ankle, about fifteen feet ahead of Sirius. Sirius bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. _Well, that solved that._ When he looked up at Melody, he burst out laughing.

At first, she made a flailing attempt at freeing herself from the invisible tie that bound her to the ceiling. She heard Sirius laughing and gave up, hanging stiffly with her arms crossed in front of her and looking very cross indeed.

That just made Sirius laugh harder. Melody was losing her patience. She could have let herself down but she didn't know the counter-curse. _Ah, but I do know the curse itself... what had Sirius said? Oh yes... _While Sirius doubled over laughing, much harder than Melody thought was necessary, she covertly slipped her wand out of her pocket and... _Levicorpus_!

Sirius shot into the air beside her. It was Melody's turn to "laugh." Sirius scrambled frantically after his wand, which had fallen from his pocket onto the floor, a good three feet beyond his reach.

"Blast you... let me down!"

Melody stroked her wand tauntingly and twiddled it between her fingers, an evil grin sliding onto her face. Sirius made a grab for it but missed, knocking it onto the ground below with a clatter.

They both stared at it in stunned disbelief, but only for a moment. Melody stared at Sirius in real exasperation and Sirius stared back in horror. "Did I do that?"

Melody gave him a withering look. Sirius would have been very concerned for his life if she'd been armed with a wand.

"Well, someone will be along shortly, I'm sure. I bet once we don't show up for supper, someone will come find us, right?" Sirius said, desperately trying to calm her. "Until then, I suppose you have to talk to me now."

After a second of pondering, Melody pulled a wad of parchment from her pocket, scribbled, and tossed it to Sirius. However, gravity was working against her, and the little paper fluttered to the ground. She made a face and started over.

-_Are you senseless? We are stuck on the ceiling! Is this going to wear off?_

"Er, I'm not sure. I don't think_ Levicorpus_ works backwards without the counter jinx. I suppose we just hang out till then!" He chuckled hopefully.

Melody was slightly less than amused. And, she was determinedly not looking at Sirius. It made him sad, so he decided on a blunt approach.

"Listen, Mel. I really like you. You know that. I understand if you don't really trust me. I s'pose I do have a bit of a... reputation. But if you're worried, do you think we could at least be friends? I hate that you don't talk to me... well, you know what I mean. But is that okay?"

No, Melody wanted to say. I'd much rather snog you senseless. But she bit her tongue, smiled and nodded instead.

Sirius grinned. "Great!" More awkward hanging. Sirius was getting rather sick of the awkward silence thing. He knew that he would have to be the one to start talking, since Melody couldn't, but the pressure to find a topic was only making it harder to think. Not to mention the headache he was getting due to the fact that all the blood was rushing to his head from hanging. Then he got it.

"Mel... since we're friends now... do you think you'd tell me... about the curse?"

They stared at each other for a moment, a million emotions running across Melody's face. Do I trust him? I have to. I'm so sick of keeping a secret. I hope he won't hate me...

Slowly, Melody nodded. She searched her pockets for something to write on and only came up with her Potions notes. She decided the margins would have to work.

It took several pages to get the story out. Melody started writing faster and faster as she went on, in a rush to get everything off her shoulders. Sirius grew concerned when tears welled up in her eyes and almost stopped her, but she brushed him away and kept going, even faster. By the end, she felt so relieved, as though handing him the little stack of paper was handing him all of her fears and old shadows.

_-My parents were aurors. They were some of the best the Ministry had. They were stationed in Salem. Anyway, I'm sure you know of (there was a scribble here over some word that started with a capital V) You-Know-Who? My parents were some of the first to go after him... that was about two years ago, when they first started thinking to be suspicious about it. They were finally able to get ahold of one of his followers and they turned him into the ministry. You-Know-Who found out my parents were on his tail and went after them. He didn't have many followers yet then, so the loss of one really hit him. We got permission to put a Fidelius charm on our house and I was the secret keeper. We didn't think he would suspect a child._

_One night I got cornered. We didn't know they knew about me or I never would have gone out. They tortured me but I wouldn't tell about my parents. Turns out it didn't matter. I saw Mom and Dad coming to save me. It was stupid of them. They both got killed. I thought they would kill me too because they didn't need me anymore... they got what they wanted. But instead of that, one of the followers turned to me and he cursed me. He said, "You'll learn to speak when the Dark Lord asks. Or you'll never speak again."_

_He told me the countercurse was using the _Avada Kedavra_ spell. The whole thing was just a sick joke. Naturally I would never, so I'm stuck this way. And I'm hiding out at Hogwarts because it's supposed to be safe and they still want my parents' research in their house, which I'm still secret keeping._

Sirius finished the story in open mouthed horror. What had this girl lived with? No wonder she wouldn't trust... no wonder she was shy... no wonder she kept a secret. He looked tentatively into her eyes with a new respect. If he could have moved towards her, he would have hugged her tight and told her things would be okay.

Melody stared back, worrying for very different reasons. Would he still like her knowing this secret? Would he be frightened of her, treat her with the same distance her aunt had when Melody had been sent to live with her?

Sirius saw some kind of pleading in her eyes and found his voice. "It... will be okay, Melody. I'm not going anywhere."

Melody smiled hesitantly, skeptically. But she smiled.

Sirius cleared his throat, not sure of what else to say. Stupid awkward silences... "Ahh..." He fell silent.

Then- "Remus, buddy, are we glad to see you!"

Remus had been hustling down the hall looking in the opposite direction, away from the astronomy tower, when he bumped directly into Sirius.

He looked up at Melody and Sirius in confusion. "How the bloody...?"

"Nevermind that, let us down!"

Remus raised his eyebrows but complied, lowering them steadily to the ground. Melody rubbed her forehead and she and Sirius had to steady themselves as all of the blood rushed out of their heads.

Sirius leaned up against a pillar and Melody plopped on the floor beside him. They both watched Remus intently.

He was behaving quite oddly for Remus, who was usually very sensible. He was standing in the middle of the hallway, rocking backwards and forwards slowly and periodically glancing over his shoulder in the direction he'd come.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh... yes... well..."

"Ok, good," Sirius turned to leave as though that settled the matter.

Melody sighed in exasperation looked pointedly at Remus.

Remus shook his head. "Melody is right, there _is _something wrong. But most psychologists have stated that men have lower perceptive tendencies when it comes to the emotions of others."

"I told you he was okay... sounded just like the bloody encyclopedia... that's our Remus."

Melody rolled her eyes waved for Remus to continue.

"It's nothing... really..." Remus stammered.

She gave him a disbelieving look.

Remus sighed and stomped his foot. It was very immature, very un-Remus behavior. "Fine... if you must know, I, uh, saw something..."

Sirius and Melody were very enthralled. Before Remus had finished his sentence, his neck had gone beet red. It must be a good story.

"I was going up to the astronomy tower..." Melody and Sirius exchanged looks. There was only one sensible reason for people to go to the astronomy tower. "No, no, not like that, don't get any ideas... a first year told me that... some people... were in the astronomy tower and they were..." Remus turned even more red.

"Snogging?" Sirius supplied.

"I was going to say they were engaging in inappropriate behavior... but yes, you could say they were..."

"Snogging?"

"Yes Sirius, they were snogging, are you happy?" Sirius nodded. "So naturally... as head boy, I had to go break it up and give detentions because it's against school policy to be..."

"Snogging?"

"Shut up, Sirius. I was going to say it's against school policy to be in the astronomy tower outside of class. But I got there, and I knocked on the door, and there were definitely people in there... but they didn't answer... and so I... opened the door... and..."

"What, Remus, will you just say it?"

"You'll never guess..."

At that moment Melody clapped her hand over her mouth. She tugged Sirius's sleeve and began to bounce in place.

"Shhh... he was just about to tell us who it was!"

Melody punched his shoulder.

And handed him a note.

_-We just came from the tower, you idiot!_

"Right, but we weren't snogging, and we left, but wouldn't Lily and James have seen people if they went up after we left? And Lily would have given them detention, because she's head girl."

Remus and Melody looked at each other in disbelief. How could he possibly be so thick?

Remus shook his head. "Lily wouldn't give_ herself_ detention, would she?"

Sirius stared at him for a long moment. "There is… no possible way. When we left it looked like they were gonna kill each other. You saw wrong."

Remus shrugged. "Trust me. There are some images you can't un-see."

Sirius shook his head. "This can't be! Lily and James! James and Lily! Remus, quick, hand me your Divination book."

Remus dug in his bag for the book. "Odd time to get keen on your studies, isn't it Padfoot?"

"Nevermind that," Sirius snapped, grabbing the book from him and flipping through furiously. "Look, here it is! Under _End Times Prophecies._"

Melody, Remus and Sirius leaned in to study the book.

"_The first and most certain sign of the coming apocalypse: Lily and James hook up_."

"Godric Gryffindor, Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you to stop writing in my text books."

"I didn't write that; it's just what the book says."

"There's a big scribble and an ink blot. Two pages later you've written: _If you see a mad hairy troll in your tea leaves, professor Hewett is standing behind you."_

"Well, the book knows what it's talking about, I guess."

"I see. So here on page 476, _the book_ made a list of places it would rather be than Divination class. Oh! And the first thing on the list is 'I'd rather be in one of Moony's prattish prefect meetings'."

Sirius shrugged. "The point is: You are blatantly disbelieving textbooks. Melody and I were just hanging from the ceiling for no good reason. Lily and James are snogging in the astronomy tower. Everything is in chaos. The world is obviously ending!"

"No, the_ point_ is that you aren't allowed to borrow my school books anymore."

Melody vaguely listened to the two bicker, but her mind was engaged elsewhere. _If Lily Evans can snog James Potter, then her "no dating Potter and Black" rule is clearly moot. Right? _She glanced up at Sirius and felt herself get a dopey smile. _So it's open season on Marauders, as far as I can tell._

"Listen, Remus. James has been trying to get Lily's attention for years to absolutely no avail. I saw them twenty minutes ago, and they were positively screaming!" Sirius waved the Divination textbook around as if it strengthened his point.

Remus snatched it from his hands. "I'm telling you, I saw what I saw. I'd be happy for him, even, if I didn't want to scratch my eyes out."

"Just suppose he's crossed the line and used Amortentia? That's all I can reckon—"

But Sirius' words and thoughts were cut off by Melody, who grabbed him by the tie and pressed her lips smack onto his.

"Oi!" He shouted as he pulled away. "What was that all about? I mean, I'm not complaining…"

Melody shrugged, looking quite pleased with herself.

Sirius decided he should certainly stop questioning his luck. He put his hands on Melody's waist and backed her up to the wall, where she would be trapped and have to kiss him for a good long while.

Melody didn't mind at all. She'd been waiting to run her fingers through his silky mop of hair for ages. _And his kissing skills have certainly not been exaggerated_, she thought as he stroked her cheek and sent chills all the way to her toes. _Oh yum_.

Remus, meanwhile, just stood by gob-smacked. "Really? This again?"

The kissing couple paid him no attention.

"Fine! Don't mind me. I'll just be going." He turned around and headed directly for his dormitory, muttering to himself. "And when I get there, if I find Peter making out with a girl, I am done. Do you understand, world? I'm done!"

**A/N: There you are! So thanks to Starcrier and RosesInJamJars and and the lots of "guests" for their reviews. I tell ya what, nothing makes you itch to press that "post new chapter" button more than a couple good reviews. Ahem. Soooo more coming soon!**


	9. Nonsense Among Friends

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is aptly named. Some happy fluff and filler to move the plot forward to the next chapter, which is quite a bit more important, albeit, less fun.  
**

**Nonsense Among Friends **

Lily was staring in the mirror at her vanity, giving an unnecessary amount of concentration to her optimal shade of eyeliner. "I can't believe Potter asked me out!" she sighed.

_Not like he hasn't done it every day all year for the past seven_... Melody thought.

"Did you see his hair today? It was all messy. Kinda sexy, you know?"

_Who is this girl and what has she done with Lily?_

"Oops!" Lily bent over to get the blush brush she dropped. She had to rifle through a pile of discarded date-clothes options to find it. "I Found it! What? Why are you glaring at me?"

Melody decided a less subtle approach might work better. With a wave of her wand, she conjured up a cement brick with the word "James" painted on it, which she let drop over Lily's head. It disappeared with a whoosh before crashing over her, but Lily got her full meaning.

"Sorry. I know I'm not myself. I'm just no good at this dating thing and I am simply mimicking the dating behaviors I've observed around the dormitory. Plus, I'm nervous! I mean, I _like_ James… but it's all so sudden that I wonder if I've undergone some sort of magical brain transplant and I'm making a huge mistake."

Melody smiled sympathetically. She passed Lily a note. _He came to like you, and only you, just the way you are. So if you want to impress him on this date—be YOU._

Lily grinned at the Melody. "Look, I was out of line to tell you not to like Sirius. It wasn't my place and I'm sorry. Turns out I was wrong anyway. Wouldn't it be nice if this all worked out and we could double date all the time?"

Melody shrugged. She found that the new Sirius's-girlfriend-Melody shrugged just as much as the pre-Sirius version. Is he a good kisser? Not your business. Shrug. Does it bother you that girls follow him all about? Insecure—oh no, not Melody. Shrug. Suppose that blonde-haired girl in Hufflepuff goes through with her plan to seduce him and it works? Go ahead wench- I've been waiting for a good excuse to break this curse. Shrug.

"Speaking of Sirius, when were you meeting him to go to Hogsmeade?"

Melody glanced at the clock in alarm and bounced up off her bed. She grabbed a pair of shoes indiscriminately and rushed out the door.

"Melody!" Lily gasped from inside the room.

Melody poked her head back in the room.

Lily was looking at her in shock. "Your hair is purple!"

Melody dropped her jaw and ran to the mirror.

"You were twirling that chunk around your wand... oh no, something must have happened!

_Well duh. _Melody looked at her desperately. _I can't face Sirius like this_!

"I'm sorry... I don't know the counter charm for that!" An evil look crept onto her face as she paused her beautification. "But it's like you said... he liked you before, I'm sure he won't stop now. Be yourself, and wear a hat!"

Melody sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. Her eyes clearly said _I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

"I'll tell you what, Prongs, I was surprised! She said she wanted to be just friends, then BAM. We're kissing. Isn't life grand?"

"Yes it is. I kept asking Lily out and she just wanted to be friends but look at us now."

"She didn't 'just want to be friends.' She wanted to feed your entrails to a hippogriff."

"Bugger off."

"Fine."

Sirius stood up and turned to leave.

James growled. "Fine, come back ya stinkin' dog and help me tie this."

"You're wearing a tie to Hogsmeade?"

James ruffled his hair from nerves. "Think it's too much?"

"Mate..."

"AGH!" James ripped off the tie and tugged a pair of jeans out of his drawer. "Better?"

"Much."

"I just really like her. I don't want to screw this up anymore. I can't believe she said yes! Who knew she liked me back?"

"Remus knew. Poor guy was scarred for life after walking in on you two in the astronomy tower."

"I meant, who knew before that? But one thing wrong and I could screw this up."

"Doubt it. Remus heard from Emily who heard from Melody, well, you know read a note from Melody, that Lily said she liked you for quite some time this year."

"Really? You been hanging out in the girl's loo or something? How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm in the girls' network. Once, Tabitha faked drowning in the lake so I would save her, and naturally I did, and she said she was eternally grateful, and she told Sarah, who told Emily, who told Amelia, who's got the biggest mouth in the school and told everyone else. See, now they trust me, and I hear stuff."

"Huh. Think Lily would get mad if I saved some girl from drowning to get tapped in to the network?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, they're all mad at you because you're taken. Besides, Tabitha tried you next and you were so busy singing Lily that one awful song you wrote her..."

"Hey!"

"... that you would have just let her drown. So Amos Diggory saved her instead and that's why they're dating."

"Who knew?"

"Me, and that's exactly my point."

James blinked. "So Melody told Remus..."

"No. Don't try to comprehend women, Prongs, you're no good at it. Now you look smashing. If I weren't straight I'd shag you myself."

"Thanks... I think."

"Now that we've solved your problems, can we solve my problem?"

"Oh, right. What's your problem again?"

Sirius glared. "I'll give you a hint. She is gorgeous, she can't talk, and her initials are Melody Aimes."

At that point, James considered all possible replies to that at decided to hold his tongue.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I mean... sometimes I'm by her and I forget what I'm saying. When she turns really fast her hair does that floaty-around thing. And her eyes are so sparkly. You remember that one day when we were playing quidditch with those school brooms we... er... borrowed first year, and we went out over the lake and it was reflecting the blue sky and it was so dang glittery that you dropped the quaffle in awe of its beauty?"

"I dropped the quaffle because the lake was glaring and I was blinded."

"Yeah... her eyes are like that."

"Great... a mute girl with a blind boyfriend. This should be interesting."

"You don't get it. What am I gonna do? I have a reputation to uphold. Can I stand to be tied down?"

"You know what? Being tied down isn't so bad. Frankly, it's kinda nice to just let it happen."

At that point Remus entered the dorm. "Are you talking about Melody again?"

"Again? He hasn't stopped since last time."

"Hey Sirius? That's my trunk you've emptied onto the floor."

"I'm looking for our map. I didn't tell Melody where to meet me and I have to find her. Have you seen it around?"

Remus scrunched his nose. "Peter took it. I think he's on the balcony."

Sirius looked confused and lowered his voice. "What would Peter want with it?"

"He's stalking Emily Monroe. Last thing I knew he was debating whether or not to become a rat and send himself to her for her birthday on Saturday. He heard her say she'd like a pet, and well... I guess he's got a crush on her. Or you know. An obsession.I'm worried because if things get weird it could be detrimental to our friendship with Emily because we're friends with him."

Sirius shook his head. "Remus, stop making up words."

"I didn't make up 'detrimental'. It means 'bad'."

"Whatever. So how'm I supposed to find Melody? I haven't seen her in all day and I'm starting to feel conglubbered."

"_Now_ who's making up words?"

"No, conglubbered is a real word! It means, like, sad and grumpy because a gorgeous brilliant girl isn't right beside you always."

"Yeah, ok..." Remus joined Sirius on the floor and began throwing some spell books back into his trunk. "Well, I'm sure you'll find her eventually."

The four boys went down to the common room to hunt for their dates. Lily was waiting at the foot of the stairs with a bemused grin.

"Double date's off, boys. Melody accidentally dyed her hair purple and headed for the teacher's lounge to see if Flitwick can put it right."

Sirius chuckled. "I can probably fix that. Peter did the same thing to himself last year. Lemme see if I can catch her." Sirius headed went eagerly through the portrait hole, clearly hoping to catch Melody purple-haired.

As he went out, he passed Emily Monroe. "Hold the door open, Sirius? I can't get in otherwise."

"Sure thing," Sirius replied with a friendly smile. He held the door as she hopped in the portrait hole, and then headed on his way. Emily greeted all the Gryffindors standing there.

"Hello, all. Remus mentioned at the prefect meeting that you were all headed to Hogsmeade, but I've just passed professor Dumbledore and he told me to spread the word that the trip's been postponed."

Lily frowned. "We hadn't heard anything about that. Did he say why?"

The pretty Ravenclaw shook her head. "Only that some things in town need to be sorted, and the trip will probably be back on in a few weeks."

At that point, Peter came running down the stairs, turning faintly pink when he observed Emily there. "Hey Emily. Hey guys. Why the long faces?"

"Hogsmeade trip is canceled!" Lily sighed. "Then I suppose you boys will have to find some other way to entertain us this afternoon."

"Yes ma'am." James tackled Lily onto the couch and gave her a hearty kiss.

"James Harold (kiss) Potter, I am (kiss) head girl and this is very (kiss) unbecoming!"

James gave her a puppy dog face and she rolled her eyes and pushed him off the couch. He landed with a thud and moaned.

"Lily, darling, I have a quidditch game tomorrow and that hurt!"

"Oh, the big mighty quidditch pwayer got beat up by a giwl?" Lily jested in a baby voice.

James glared.

Lily and Emily laughed. "Deal with him, would you, Remus?" Emily asked sweetly.

"At your service, milady." Remus bowed and looked at James. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I've been ordered to detain you." He leaned over, and with the help of Peter, dragged James towards the stairs and all the way up to their dorm. James refused to let his legs help at all. They could hear the girls laughing down the stairs.

"Alright, alright, blokes, now that you've made a thorough mockery of me..." James stood up and brushed himself off.

Remus shook his head. "So Prongs, ready for the big game tomorrow?"

"Yup, this year's cup is in the bag! Slytherin was simple, Hufflepuff was a joke, and Ryan Davies hasn't been playing up to par this year, so it shouldn't be a big deal to beat Ravenclaw tomorrow."

"Don't get too cocky, now."

James grinned jauntily. "Be serious."

Remus cracked a grin. "Ok, you're right. It's in the bag."

Peter glanced up from a familiar piece of parchment. "D'ya think if I tried out for the team and started playing, chicks would all be after me like they are you and Sirius?"

Remus and James exchanged nervous looks. Remus had a diplomatic reply. "Well, sure they would, but the season will be over tomorrow, so I guess there's really no point."

Peter was disappointed, but seemed to accept it. "Oh well."

James sighed with relief.

Remus was staring at the parchment in Peter's hands. "Hey, Wormtail, what are you up to?"

"Aww, just looking for someone."

James raised his eyebrows. "Emily?"

Peter looked up and sniffed. "None of your business, but yeah. She's kind of pretty. I'm thinking about asking her to Hogsmeade."

James looked at Remus and made a face. "Ok..." he mouthed.

Remus nodded, but he looked like he wasn't paying attention.

James frowned. "You ok, Moony? You look a little flushed. Full moon's not coming, is it?"

"Naw, it's nothing."

Besides, James realized, the full moon was the week before. "Ok, whatever."

**A/N: Okay guys! Actual story happens in the near future, so be ready.**


	10. In Which Witches Watch Bugs

**A/N: In case you've wondered where I am, I discovered Pottermore and disappeared off the face of the planet. But I thought I'd throw out another chapter tonight for those of you who were forced off their horses by the bad weather. Or was that just me?  
**

**In Which Witches Watch Bugs**

The next Monday, the NEWT level Care of Magical Creatures class met by the lake to study water bugs.

Remus was looking irritated, but he looked like that a lot lately.

Sirius was munching on an apple moodily.

Peter was writing a letter.

Emily was looking nervously at Peter, because the letter had little hearts on it and she was wondering who it was for, although she had a fairly reasonable guess.

James was staring serenely across the glassy smooth lake with his arm around Lily, who was feverishly taking notes.

Remus shook himself out of his dazed stupor and realized that Lily was taking notes because the professor had just announced that skitterbugs would be on the test. He grudgingly took out roll of parchment and a quill and started to write.

Indeed, it was such a lovely spring day, and water bugs are so boring (even the magical sort), that most of the students had forgotten they were in class entirely and had begun their own, much more exciting business. Professor Kettleburn had not yet realized that no one was listening and continued to drone about skitterbugs.

"Skitters are tricky little devils and like to hide in long grasses by water. They can morph into anything they want when threatened, but of course, the new form will be no larger than the original skitterbug's body. Perhaps if I scared one, it would turn into a two centimeter version of myself!" The professor chuckled at his own joke. "But they really are very useful. They are the marine relative of lacewing flies, which as some of you may know, are used to make morphing potions such as polyjuice."

In Sirius's moodiness, he was chewing his apple quite noisily. Remus was having difficulty concentrating on the lesson over the sound.

"Sirius, would you shut up? Your chewing sounds like a car ran into the Whomping Willow."

Professor Kettleburn looked up. "Mr. Lupin, would you please keep it down? You're frightening the bugs!" He held up a squirming skitterbug, which had turned disconcertingly into a tiny Remus Lupin

"Sorry, professor."

Lily raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What's your problem, Remus?"

"Nothing. Sirius is just being obnoxious."

"I'm just chewing an apple!"

Lily widened her eyes in disbelief. "This isn't like you at all. What's really-"

"Miss Evans! Mr. Lupin! Two of my best students... I do not expect interruptions from you! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Sirius frowned. "What about me, professor?"

Professor Kettleburn turned back to his bugs. "I've already given up on you."

After class, Sirius ran ahead to the castle, leaving the rest to discuss the events of the class period.

James walked beside Remus. "Moony, are you sure you're ok? You're—a bit off."

Remus sighed. "I'm fine, I'm just tired... haven't been sleeping well. And when I'm sleepy, I get annoyed really easily. Sirius was being huffy and chewing loudly and it just pushed me over the line, that's all."

Emily joined at Remus's other side. "I noticed that too... anyone know what was wrong with Sirius?"

Lily grabbed James's hand. "Melody wasn't in class, I'm sure he was just worried. That's why he rushed off, I imagine."

James frowned. "Oh... duh. Yeah, where was she?"

Lily shook her head. "Not sure, but she might just not be feeling well. We should go up to the dorm and see."

"I'll go with you guys. I haven't crashed your common room in a while." Emily looked deep in thought. "I've been a bit distracted lately."

Remus gave her a sympathetic look. "Speaking of... I mean... has anyone even seen Peter since class?"

"Just be happy he's not here." James laughed. "He ran up to the owlry to send something."

Emily looked up, slightly pink. "Who was it for?"

"I suppose you'll know soon enough."

Sure enough, an owl (but not just any owl) swooped down and dropped a sheet of parchment at Emily's feet.

James nodded in confirmation. "Yup, that's Peter's owl. Hiya, Tanger." He stooped down and let the owl hop onto his arm, stroking its feathers.

Lily sighed. "Aren't owls lovely? I've always wanted one, but my mum and dad figured that it was too expensive to get one with the books for all the advanced classes I'm taking."

Meanwhile, Emily read the note.

Remus cleared his throat. "So... what's it say?"

Emily turned a little pink. "He's invited me... to Hogsmeade with you guys on the next visit."

"I thought you were already coming with us."

"W...well he wants me to go... with him, with you guys... like a date."

"Oh, I figured as much."

James tilted his head in confusion. "Why didn't he just ask you in person?"

Emily shrugged and toyed with a strand of her black hair. "He was probably nervous."

Lily giggled. "That's cute, Em. D'you suppose you'll go with him?"

Emily stared at the note for a long minute, then, suddenly looked up with a smile. "Sure, why not?"

They looked at her for a brief minute, baffled by her willingness to go with him. Then, as one group, they turned and walked back to the castle in silence.

When they got back to the common room, they found Sirius sitting on the couch by himself.

Emily was confused. "Hey, where's Melody?"

Sirius looked up, concern etched on his face. "Up in the dorm, I think. I can't get up there, seeing as how I'm not a girl, so do you think you could check on her? I don't know why she wasn't in class, and-"

Emily nodded. "No problem, I'm getting worried too." She turned and ran up the stairs.

Lily smirked. "I'm not surprised Emily was in such a hurry to get into the dorm... she probably didn't want to run into Peter."

Sirius laughed, although his concern was still evident. "So the poor bloke finally asked her to Hogsmeade? Bet he'll mope for a week."

Lily and James exchanged glances. "Actually," said James, "She said yes."

"No!"

"We couldn't believe it either!"

Lily tried to be understanding. "Well, Peter's not so bad. He's sweet, and I suppose everyone has different opinions on what is attractive-"

Remus blanched. "She thinks he's attractive?!"

"I didn't say that, I just said-"

James stopped her. "Lily, it's Peter."

Lily glared for a moment and gave up. "You're right. I just don't understand."

At that moment, Emily and Melody came down the stairs. Emily clutched distractedly at the Daily Prophet in her hands and Melody was as white as a sheet.

Melody looked up, saw Sirius, and ran into his arms. He looked at her questioningly. Everyone stared.

Emily cleared her throat. "Uh, Mel? Want me to tell them?"

Melody nodded, hiding her face in Sirius's chest.

"Well... Melody was reading that Daily Prophet at breakfast, and you guys wouldn't have noticed it, it was so tiny, but there was an article, and I guess Volde...V... well, _you-know-who_ I mean... a couple of his supporters were released from Azkaban. They were two of the ones who... well... the ones who killed Mel's parents."

Everyone stared in shock.

It was Lily who finally said something. "Umm... well I'm sure they wouldn't let them out unless they had changed... I'm sure..."

Emily studied the Daily Prophet in her hands. "It says here that shortly after release, they were supposed to attend a probationary hearing with the Wizengamot, which they never came to. So they're wanted again for questioning. They were spotted in Hogsmeade last week."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I'll bet that's why Dumbledore canceled the Hogsmeade trip that day."

Melody looked up and nodded slowly.

Sirius broke the silence. "I'll stay here with Melody. You guys can go to lunch if you want."

The others looked at each other and nodded. Remus patted Melody on the back. "Sorry Melody."

Then they all filtered downstairs, leaving Melody and Sirius alone.

On the way down the stairs, they ran into Peter, who squeaked and froze.

After another awkward pause and a bit of quiet snickering, Emily spoke.

"So Peter, I got your note, and I'd be glad to go to Hogsmeade with you Saturday."

"Re(squeak) I mean really? That's cool. Great, I mean. Ok."

They all stood there again before James took pity on Emily and Peter and suggested continue on to lunch.

Peter was walking beside Remus, trying to stay as far away from Emily as he could to avoid embarrassment. "So Moony..." he whispered. "Emily's pretty hot. I guess I did good, huh? Dang. I mean I figured, I am a marauder after all. We'd go great together. Don't you think that's great? Moony?"

After a little pause, Remus whispered back. "Wormtail, the next time there is a full moon, I am going to_ eat_ you."

**A/N: Perhaps we have an inkling why Remus has been so moody now :) Somebody review and that boy will get chocolate. Or, perhaps, a muggle duel- it's really up to you guys.**


	11. In Which Remus Loses HIS Senses

**A/N: Oh, I just love this chapter, I really do.  
**

**In Which Remus Loses His Senses**

To put it bluntly, Gryffindor smashed Ravenclaw in the quidditch game to take the cup. The Lions played superbly, and as Sirius put it after the game, "The poor blokes never really had a chance."

This statement would have been met with general agreement had Davies not been standing right there, nearly a foot taller than Sirius, and very depressed over his loss. As a result, Sirius was getting ready for his Hogsmeade date (which had finally been rescheduled) with Melody the next morning with a spectacular black eye. Sirius would have complained more and might have even paid Madam Pomfrey a visit if it weren't for Melody, who felt awful for him and gave him many sympathetic kisses to "make it better."

Lily and James had gotten over their pathetically mushy stage and were going to Hogsmeade separately from the group to celebrate some sort of anniversary. Remus thought it was very impractical to celebrate lasting a mere month and said it wasn't a very notable accomplishment. Of course, Remus had been so sullen lately that his friends had entirely given up on any advice he had to give, and Sirius pointed out that given James's track record, a month with the same girl was notable indeed.

Peter was on everyone's nerves, because ever since he had successfully asked out a girl, he had taken to strutting about as though he had single-handedly won the quidditch world cup. The only time he didn't act as though he owned the world was whenever he passed Emily in the hall. She would smile and wave sweetly and he would turn the color of Lily's hair and bolt. But still, he spent every other moment puffing his chest out and flexing in front of the mirror, and refused to let a conversation go by where he didn't mention how he had asked one of the prettiest girls in the school to Hogsmeade and how she was very much infatuated with him. By the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Peter's head had grown to a remarkable size (literally, and even Madam Pomfrey was baffled).

Sirius, however, was wise to the source of Peter's sudden head inflation. He chased Remus down in the hallway after breakfast that morning and walked beside him.

"Moony, mate, put Peter's head right. He won't stop fretting and he's giving me and James a headache."

"James and I."

"No, James and me. You haven't even been to the dorm this morning."

"I meant that 'me and James' is not grammatically acceptable. You must say 'James and I.'"

"Whatever. So put Peter's head right before me and James have to curse him."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're on about."

Sirius pulled Remus to a halt. "Ok, mate, we know you cursed Peter's head because you've been unbelievably on his case lately. We know he's annoying and not too bright, but be nicer, ok? What is your problem?"

Remus sighed. "My problem has silken black hair and a musical laugh and is quite possibly the lovliest thing I have ever beheld.

Sirius's jaw dropped. "Remus, I never knew you were in love with me! You should have just said something!"

"You moron. I meant Emily."

"Oh. Well, that was very poetic."

"Thank you."

Something registered in Sirius's brain. "Oh no! You like Emily!"

Remus glanced around and glared back at Sirius. "Keep it down, will you?!"

"And Peter likes Emily!"

"Therein lies my predicament."

"And Emily likes Peter!"

"Right."

"And Melody likes me!"

"Righ- wait, how is that relevant?"

"I don't know, I just like to say it."

"Oh... so what do I do?"

"That's a tough one, mate." Sirius got serious when he saw the broken look on Remus's face.

Remus swallowed and took a deep breath. "I guess I know what I have to do. Peter's my friend, and I just want Emily to be happy. I won't interfere. I'll let her do what she wants."

"You aren't even going to tell her how you feel?"

"No. It would certainly damage our friendship. Besides, it's not right. I have to consider Peter's feelings as well. He's so happy."

Sirius gave him a sympathetic smile. "Honestly mate, I'd rather see you win this one."

There was a long pause. "Yeah. Me too."

Sirius, Melody, Peter, Emily, and Remus set out for Hogsmeade shortly after breakfast. Melody and Sirius strolled down the lane ahead, hand in hand. It was their first date, and although it was slightly awkward, they were both glowing happily.

Peter walked beside Emily slightly behind the first two. They didn't say much, besides commenting on the weather and how nice it was to see Gryffindor win the quidditch cup. Peter was considering taking Emily's hand, but James had wisely advised him not to move too fast in their pre-date pep talk.

And several paces behind came Remus, like an unnecessary fifth wheel on a poorly-built carriage. He was feeling embarrassingly single and, when he noticed Emily giggling at some joke Peter had come prepared with, something heavy seemed to press down into his chest so he couldn't breathe. He briefly considered just skipping out on all of the usual Hogsmeade activities and sneaking off to the Shrieking Shack to mull in his self-pity.

But then, Emily turned around, her hair flipping like a satin sheet over her shoulder, and she called him. "Remus, catch up! You'll be left behind and won't get a table at The Three Broomsticks!" She smiled teasingly.

"Oh, I'm just admiring the scenery," he replied lamely.

She shrugged. "Well, suit yourself."

From up ahead, Sirius caught Remus's eye and gave him another sympathetic smile.

Sirius was doing his best to make sure Melody did not have one second to think about her parents or the released Death Eaters (who hadn't been spotted lately at all). It had been harder to make her smile lately, and he was determined to remedy the situation.

"Sooo darling, where do you want to go after the Three Broomsticks?"

A hastily scripted note said that he may choose whatever he pleased because Melody was still new to the area and wasn't sure where to go.

"Oh, then we'll have to go everywhere!"

She smiled. It didn't extend all the way to her eyes, but it was a smile, and it encouraged Sirius to continue.

"We'll have to visit Honeydukes. We can even hit Madam Puddifoots if you want to see Lily and James having a solid snog session."

Peter cut in from behind them. "I think Madam Puddifoots would be cool." He cast a sidelong glance at Emily, who smiled at him and nodded.

Sirius burst out laughing because he and Melody were the only ones to catch Remus as he mimed vomiting into the ditch.

Melody looked confused. Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Madam Puddifoots is the mushiest, corniest love hovel on the whole strip of Hogsmeade. I can't believe Emily would want to go with Peter there."

_-What makes you think I would want to go with you there?_

Sirius looked startled and started mumbling, tripping over his words as he attempted to recoil what he had said. "What I meant was that... well, you know..."

Melody winked at him and a laughing smile played on her lips. This time, her eyes sparkled at the joke.

They arrived at Hogsmeade and Melody's eyes widened to take it all in. They headed for The Three Broomsticks, but before they reached there, they ran into James. He was coming out of the pet emporium with a large cage covered in a black silk sheet that reminded Remus of Emily's hair.

The friends eyed the cage curiously. "Where's Lily?" Emily wondered.

James grinned. "She's waiting at Puddifoot's. I stopped to pick up a present for her." He winked and swept the covering off the cage to reveal a handsome brown owl, which slept undisturbed in the morning sunlight. "She mentioned the other day how she'd always wanted one."

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Emily breathed. Remus loved the awed look on her face, admiring how her thick sooty lashes fluttered for a second as she observed the owl and the way her soft hand clenched at her sides, wanting to stroke the soft feathers, but at the same time, wanting to let it doze. He felt a very bizarre lightness in his head and was quite sure that he had lost control over himself.

_Oh please don't do anything stupid. Pull yourself together, man! Rally! Oh, but isn't she lovely? Perhaps she'd like an owl as well... I should get her one... I'd have to get rid of Peter first... where's my wand?_

Sirius, James, and Melody were immediately aware of some change in their friend. His eyes looked strangely vacant and he was reaching his hand into his wand pocket.

Emily had noticed as well, and was very aware of the fact that Remus was staring at her in a way that made her heart speed up dramatically. "Remus... are... are you alright?"

Peter, of course, was oblivious. "Emily? Would you like an owl too? I would love to buy you an owl."

_Forget wands. _Remus tackled Peter to the ground.

A/N: Oh Remus! Feedback, please?


	12. In Which a Line is Crossed

**A/N: Okay I promised plot. And Remus-slide tackles. So... here is both! **

**In Which a Line is Crossed**

Considering that Peter had a notable weight advantage over Remus, Remus was an admittedly better dueler once he came to his senses and drew his wand. The fight should have been over quickly, and would have been if it weren't for Peter's lack-of-accuracy. One of his random curses ricocheted off the front window of the pet emporium and hit Lily's owl's cage, which caused James to join in, hollering nonsense in rage and setting Remus's shoe on fire.

James's yelling brought Lily running, who began sending out stunning spells to stop the fight. Sirius jumped in out of loyalty to his friends (and a stubborn unwillingness to see a good brawl end) and petrified Lily with a well-aimed curse. James and Sirius were split between subduing Remus and hexing Peter when all four marauders were suddenly thrust, one by one, into the air by their ankles.

Everyone briefly fell silent in surprise, and Sirius looked down just long enough to see Melody holding them all at wandpoint. With a flick of her wand, they all dropped to the ground with a thud. Remus immediately got up for another go at Peter, who scurried away in fright. Emily was staring at Remus with a bemused expression.

But everyone jumped in their skin when James uttered a heart-broken wail of despair. He ran to Lily's side and sobbed dramatically.

"LILY! MY LILY HAS BEEN KILLED!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You moron, I just petrified her."

"Oh." He rose, slightly embarrassed, and dusted himself off.

Emily bent at Lily's side and revived her. Lily looked only slightly more enraged than stunned and swore murder on Sirius, who shrugged and winked at Melody.

Remus walked over to Emily and helped her up and mumbled under his breath so only she could hear. "Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your date."

Emily blushed. "It's ok," she whispered. "Really. Listen, can we talk?"

Remus gave her a sideways look of apprehension. "Sure." They glanced around at the others, who were arguing and laughing in the fight's aftermath, and then wandered casually to a nearby alley.

Emily was fumbling slightly and dropped her purse in the dust. She giggled nervously, picked it up, and promptly dropped it again. She looked rather flustered. "Listen, this is really embarrassing-"

Remus cut her off. "I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I admit that I like you a bit, but I am usually more mature than that. I will handle myself better in the future. Don't give me another thought. You deserve to be happy with Peter. I'm really sorry."

She sighed. "I think being happy with Peter will be difficult."

"Because I nearly killed him?"

"No." She laughed nervously again. She looked away from him and took a deep breath. "Because I like _you_, Remus."

Remus's mouth hung open in surprise. He snapped it shut quickly and tried to look composed, but he couldn't help but appear thoroughly confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It was a horrible thing to do, really. I told Mel that I liked you, and I didn't know how to get you to realize I was even alive, and she thought I should make you jealous, but I figured it was a shady idea and a bit cruel, and decided not to. But then Peter asked me to Hogsmeade, and I knew you would be there, and it seemed like such a perfect coincidence, so I said yes. I couldn't believe I'd said it and I wanted to take it back instantly, but I couldn't because Peter was so happy. And then whenever I saw you and Peter together, I made sure to wave and smile and be nice... oh dear. It was all so dumb of me, and I'm very sorry. I had no idea you... well, you know." She fell silent and turned a bright shade of pink.

Remus took a moment to process everything. He felt quite strange, a mix between floaty and heavy, which is a very odd way to feel for someone who before that day had always been in his wits.

He tried to clear his throat. "It (ahem)- it's ok. But Emily... you know you didn't have to do that. I already liked you. Quite a lot, in fact."

"But I didn't know that. You're always so quiet, so closed off. Everyone knows everything that happens in the other marauder's lives, but you're a mystery. That's what makes you four so cool. James is your ringleader, Sirius is the troublemaker, you are a mystery, and Peter... well, who knows why Peter's with you. We always assumed you guys knew something about him we didn't. But I bet as many girls would go after you as do Sirius and James if they hadn't all written you off because no one ever got any response to their attempts. But I never could quite do it."

"Attempt?"

"No. I never could quite write you off."

A quiet smile grew on Remus's face, and Emily blinked hopefully.

"Emily? Would you like to go out with me?"

"But what about Peter?"

"What about him?"

"Remus!"

"He'll understand. He's really quite the creeper, even after you get to know him. He's been stalking you for a bit now, actually. You're better off safe with me."

"I've never heard you joke before."

"I've never been this happy before. Besides, who said I was joking?"

Emily considered him for a moment, as though actually contemplating his proposal.

"Yes, Remus, I would love to go out with you."

The two left the alleyway hand-in-hand. It took the others a moment to realize what must have happened, but when they did, there were general cheers and both were patted on the back so much it would probably lead to future serious chiropractic work.

There was so much happiness in the streets of Hogsmeade that no one noticed the much different atmosphere taking over the alley where the two had just left, where a very angry, lonely rat climbed out of hiding to look on the merry-making from the top of a rusty rubbish bin.

After a moment of unbearable thought, it leapt to the ground with a squeak and scurried over Emily's forgotten purse, out of sight, through the alley, down the street, and into the forest. When the rat was well out of anyone's view, it transformed abruptly back in to a portly man. The man sat on a rock, fuming and blustering.

"This is unfair. I am just as good... just as cool... I can't believe... Remus. Why Remus? He was the nicest. It's because of those girls. Not enough time for me. Not cool enough anymore because of those girls. I don't understand them. I'll show... I'll show them."

Determinedly, the man stood. He trembled for a moment, closed his eyes, and disapparated.

He appeared moments later in a dark room halfway around the world. He stood facing the high back of a chair from which he could hear faint hissing noises. He froze for a moment, frightened of what he knew sat on the other side.

A high, cold voice made him jump. "Wormtail. Tell me you have something of value, and are not once more wasting my precious time. I shall not be so forgiving as I have been."

The short man's voice shook as he choked out his response. "My-my lord... I know... I know where the girl is."

"I can't understand you're cowardly blubberings, now speak plainly. What girl is this?"

"The-the one..." He paused to clear his throat. "The Salem witch who was secret keeper for the Aimes's. The one who can get us into their old home. Get what they knew. And I can get you to her."

"Indeed? It was uncommonly intelligent of you to come to me with this information."

"My lord you are... too... too kind-"

"But something displeases me."

Wormtail shook with fright.

"It was valuable information. Loyalty is to be rewarded."

"Th-th-thank you, my lord-"

"Loyalty to _me _is to be rewarded. But you were loyal to your friends, weren't you, Wormtail? Your worthless schoolmates. It was loyalty to them that led you to hold on to this valuable information nearly a year later than you found it out, am I wrong?"

The short man began to shake more severely.

"However, since I was feeling very put out by the delay in finding the Aime's girl, my pleasure in seeking her at last will lighten your punishment."

"Thank you again, kind-"

"But there will be punishment, none the less." With a cold smile, Lord Voldemort drew his wand.

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun duuuuuun! That's right folks, real plots have Voldemort.**


	13. Precipitation and a Portkey

**A/N: I know, I've been terrible about my updates lately- my life is complete madness right now! For my birthday, guess what I got? A Hogwarts letter delivered by an owl! It was addressed to "Mrs Library Loser, the bedroom at the end of the hall." No joke. Except of course it said my real name. Thanks to who brought it, what a lovely gift!  
**

**Precipitation and the Portkey**

Sirius, Melody, Emily, Remus, James, and Lily were in extremely high spirits. To Sirius's delight, Melody had almost completely forgotten about the escaped death eaters and was as animated as any of the others, with or without words. They stood talking in the streets for a while before James realized that he was still holding an owl cage.

"Lilykins!"

"Potter."

"Ouch. I thought dating would put us on first names terms, beloved."

"Lilykins is not my first name. Nor my second or third. And if you ever call me that again, it will be _our _last, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes darling."

"Gag me."

"As I was saying, Lily-flower, I got you this lovely present in celebration of lasting one fabulous month on speaking terms." He presented her with the cage.

Lily abruptly lost any and all annoyance she had with James, and when she pulled the black silk sheet from the cage, there was the suggestion that she might even go back to sappy, pathetic Lily, who had been absent as of late to everyone's great relief. Luckily, all she did was squeal and throw her arms around James's neck. He looked rather pleased.

Lily turned to dote on her owl, but suddenly stepped away, hesitant. "Well James, it's lovely. Although… is it supposed to have three legs?"

James turned to the owl in confusion. It did indeed have three legs, and now that he studied it, it seemed to be missing an eye and had a rather large bald spot on its back side as well. "Surely it didn't look like that before."

Realization dawned on Sirius. "Oh wait… remember? Remus hit that thing with a couple hexes on accident when he was… er… disputing with Peter."

"Ohhh, right." James looked disappointed. "I'm sorry Lily. It really was lovely. I wanted to get you a nice present, and you said you'd wanted one… I'll just get you a different one."

Remus looked uncomfortable. "No, let me get it. I'm the one who lost control and hexed it."

Lily looked considerate. After a moment, she spoke. "No, I think I'll keep it. The poor thing needs someone to love it. It's just…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Unique now."

The others exchanged looks. James gave her what he hoped was a convincing smile. "If you're sure. Anything for you, flower."

"Lils, I think you should name it Sirius. Because I've always wanted something named after me."

Emily laughed. "How about Zeke. Zeke the Freak."

Lily looked affronted. "He is NOT a freak!"

Remus looked considerate. "Maybe Uric, after Uric the Oddball."

"Wasn't it Euric?"

"I thought it was Enrique."

Remus shrugged.

Lily sighed. "It doesn't matter, it's a girl anyway. I'll think of something later."

As the group stood there talking, the first few drops of rain fell from the sky, which had gradually turned from pale blue to a steely gray in the course of the afternoon's events.

Lily gasped. "My owl will get wet!" They all sprinted towards the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius chuckled and whispered to Melody. "I think getting wet is the least of that owl's worries."

Melody grinned at him. The smile traveled all the way up to her eyes and they sparkled. Sirius stopped walking for a moment and stared at her in a way that made her blush. _She really does have the most wonderful eyes. And you look like an idiot standing there in the middle of the street in the rain_. Melody's blush turned into a look of concern when he just stayed in place.

He shook himself out of it. _She has the strangest effect on me. _"Sorry." He started walking again and took her hand, pulling her through the doorway and into the warmth of the tavern. He paused to shake his hair like a wet dog before the six friends chose a booth in the corner and ordered a round of butterbeers. They talked and laughed for almost an hour, waiting for the rain to stop, but it only picked up.

James started telling him-and-Lily stories to entertain the group and distract them from the ever-increasing torrent outside.

"So this one time, Lily said the only possible way she would ever date me was if I shrink my head, and if she only had the choice between me and an acromantula, and if doing so would save my life. So then I petrified her, dragged her to the room of requirement, locked us in, and used a shrinking charm on my head. Then, because it's the room of requirement, it knew what I wanted, so an acromantula appeared, tied up in front of the door out. And there was also a bomb, which I strapped my shrunken-headed self to."

Lily rolled her eyes. "When he un-petrified me, he told me, in this ridiculous squeaky voice because his head was so small, that I could either go out with him or go out the door, past the acromantula. But if I chose the acromantula, he would blow himself up. So I'd be saving his life and choosing him or the acromantula, just like I'd said."

"And of course, she chose me."

"I said I'd go out with him. So he vanished the acromantula and the bomb and ran up and hugged me, and we walked out of the room."

"But then she hexed me and I had to go see Poppy."

"I said I'd go 'out' with you, James. Out of the room of requirement qualifies as 'out.'"

James lowered his head. "It was so cruel. I spent a week in the hospital wing because of depression."

Lily snorted. "He spent a week in the hospital wing because Madam Pomphrey couldn't figure out how to put his head back to the normal size. And James, if you were so clever you would have known that by shrink your _head_, I meant your _ego_."

The friends all laughed. No matter what Lily said, it was blindly obvious to the rest of the group how much the pair adored each other.

The whole time they were in the Three Broomsticks, Remus smiled quietly to himself. He and Emily hadn't let go of each other's hands since the left the alley. He turned to watch her for a moment as she laughed and added to the conversation, glowing like a hot coal because she held Remus's hand under the table. Everything was almost perfect. But still, two things weighed on his mind, keeping his happiness from being complete.

Number one, he knew that someday, he'd have to tell Emily about his… "furry little problem." She was a great girl, and he'd have to tell her before she figured it out on her own or he'd lose her. But there was always the possibility that he'd lose her when she found out anyway…

Number two, Peter.

Peter had always been one of his best friends, and it almost hurt him to talk about him unkindly like he had today, on top of stealing the girl he so obviously liked. Surely, Peter would get over it, since Remus highly doubted the little rat's infatuation was with Emily, but more likely with just being noticed by a girl. Still, Peter had to feel a bit betrayed. It was completely out of Remus's character to disregard another's feelings for his own, and he felt awful. He resolved to talk it out with Peter the moment they all got back to the castle. He looked out the window. It didn't look like they'd be going home too soon. The sky was almost black now, and the rain was coming down in sheets with such a force that it bounced off from the street.

A shout from James brought Remus out of his reverie. "Moony, my man! Try not to look like your grandmum just died and _smile_, or Emily will start thinking you're not enjoying feeling her up under the table!"

Emily turned red and Remus cleared his throat. "I'm not-"

At that moment, an older gentleman who was sitting at the bar began slammed his glass down onto the counter, drawing the group's attention. He seemed to be in a heated discussion with the barmaid. "I don't care who they are related to, it is not acceptable for people to be released left and right from Azkaban without another trial! Especially if they're suspected of killing two of the Yankee's top aurors!"

The old barmaid tutted nervously as she wiped a glass clean. "Keep yer voice down! I won't be having discussions in my tavern about dark wizards, scarin' away good payin' coustomers!" She leaned towards him and cupped her hand so as to muffle her voice, but she didn't do a very good job of it, probably because she'd been drinking too much of her own fire whiskey. Either way, the group heard everything.

"Aw, no one's listening, Leslie! And this is a very important thing to talk about!"

"Yes, but not in front of my customers. And not when my daughter might hear! I don't wan' ter frighten her! Didn't you hear what them bad men did to her best friend's aunt? Poor girl."

The man seemed to finally accept the subject change. "Right. How is little Rosmerta?"

The group didn't think they'd hear anything else important. They all turned and looked gravely at one another. Melody looked vacant, as though she were reliving something unpleasant. They sat in solemn silence for a moment. James tried to change the subject.

"Sooo…. The weather seems to be clearing up." At that moment, boom of thunder shook the tavern. "Or maybe not."

More silence.

Finally Remus took charge. "I say we don't have much of a choice anymore but to brave the weather and make a break for the castle. It doesn't look like it's letting up any time soon." The others agreed.

Emily looked out the window apprehensively and sighed. "You're right. We should pay for our butterbeer- hey!" she gasped.

"What's the matter?"

"My purse! I was grabbing it to pay for my drink, but it's not there! I must have left it in the alley! Oh no, I'll bet it's soaked!"

"I'll go get it." Remus stood gallantly, but Sirius stopped him.

"That's ok, I'll get it. I think Melody and I need some time alone to talk." He turned to somber girl at his side. "If that's ok with you?"

Melody snapped out of her trance and looked at him nervously before nodding slowly.

"Great. See you guys later, then." James, Lily, Remus, and Emily opened the door to the tavern and stared at the downpour, and then back at each other. As one, they braced themselves and sprinted out into the wet darkness.

Sirius turned to Melody. "Hey, are you ok? I know this is really hard, but I'm there for you, if you need me."

She looked at her feet and nodded. Sirius hated seeing her like this. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. He felt her tremble slightly, as though she was holding back tears, before sighing deeply and relaxing into his embrace. He pulled away.

"Come on, let's get to that alley, grab Emily's purse, and then run home before we drown."

She nodded and took his hand and they ran out the door. For the first few yards, they attempted to dodge the deeper puddles, but it proved to be impossible. They gave up and trudged through, the mud sucking at their shoes. When they reached the alley, they spotted the purse almost immediately on top of a rubbish bin and sprinted through the stinging rain towards it.

Sirius laughed, peering at Melody from under the sopping mess of dark hair that was plastered to his forehead. "Maybe you should take it. I'd look a bit silly carrying a purse around Hogsmeade."

Melody gave him a small smile and shook her head.

Sirius groaned. "You enjoy humiliating me, don't you? Fine, I'll take it." He reached for the purse and grabbed the strap tightly.

The second he touched it, he felt a peculiar jerk at his navel. A rushing sound filled his ears, and he was overwhelmed by the sensation that he was being pulled very quickly through space, Melody's hand still held tightly in his own.

**A/N: A cliffie! Which means you want that update pretty quick, I reckon. Some review ideas: Name my new owl. It will, incidentally, be the same thing I name Lily's owl in the story. Guess which house I was sorted in. And please, do consider reading my other stories, beginning with Merely Players which I must admit is my favorite.**


	14. Into the Forest

**A/N: Can I just say you people have NO idea what I have been going through this week what I have to do tomorrow! So it is an absolute MIRACLE this chapter is going out right now. Frankly my brain needed a break, so on to fanfiction! Da-duh-daaaa!  
**

**Into the Forest**

"Ow." Sirius sat up, rubbing his elbow where he'd banged it on a rock.

Beside him, Melody sat up slowly, looking around. They had landed in a small open spot in a forest, where the ancient trees grew so tightly together that the two couldn't see more than fifteen feet in either direction.

"I think we're in the Forbidden Forest," Sirius whispered. The marauders had spent many full moons running around the forest, and he was fairly certain these trees looked familiar.

Melody widened her eyes at Sirius, and he voiced her thoughts. "Why would someone turn Emily's purse into a portkey? This doesn't make any sense. _Unless_…"

He let his words trail off, but Melody knew what he was thinking. _Unless someone wanted to get to Emily. _Melody gave an involuntary shiver. Sirius noticed and wrapped his arms around her. "It will be okay. Who could have known that _we_ would be the ones to touch the purse? They couldn't be after _us_. It must be someone after Emily! We have to get back to the castle and warn-"

He was cut short by the snapping of a twig. Melody gasped and pointed behind him, where four hooded figures, cloaked in black, stepped into view. They padded silently towards the pair, who had leapt to their feet. Sirius and Melody simultaneously whipped out their wands, but the masked men were quicker.

_"Expelliarmus!" _

Sirius and Melody's wands flew into the air and were snatched up by the tallest man, all the way to the right, who pocketed them.

"Uh-oh…" Hissed the tall one as he approached the two. "Looks like you two are in a spot of trouble. Sneaking around in the forbidden forest, eh? Easy to snare, as the Dark Lord predicted."

Sirius jutted his chin out defiantly. "Let us go. We aren't the ones you want."

One of the cloaked men stepped forward beside the tall one. "To the contrary. We are quite delighted to find you here. Our informant said someone would come for the purse. We assumed it would be one of your friends, and we would have to use them as bait, but this cuts out that messy little middle step, doesn't it? We've got the ones we wanted in the first place."

"What do you want?" Sirius demanded. He saw Melody tremble slightly, although she was trying to put on a brave face. He edged slightly in front of her, putting a barrier between her and the men.

The tall one spoke again. "We, the Dark Lord's servants, have come to collect some information that has been long due to him. The Aimes girl has the key to what we need; she was the secret keeper for her parents' home. After the death of her parents, we guessed, rather incorrectly, that their home would be opened, but it still evades us. And when we found out that we would need her to get into their home and get their research, we were rather displeased to discover that she had… disappeared. But not very well. We have you now, and we won't leave until you tell us, or you are dead. It's your decision, Miss Aimes."

Sirius really didn't know what to do. At this point, he was just buying time. "Ok… well, what do you want _me_ for?"

"Oh, yes. Rodolphus Lestrange is dating your cousin, and he really doesn't like you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I see…"

A shorter, chubbier Death Eater towards the back of the group growled. "Well, let's get on with it. The Dark Lord is not patient."

"Oh, hush Hudgens. Don't talk about him that way. He is patient and merciful and-"

"Rosier, shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up. Just because the Dark Lord favors me more than you…"

"Are you suggesting-?"

"YES! I'm his favorite."

"Oh, and I suppose he told you this over a spot of tea while you were playing truth or dare-?"

"_You will be punished_!"

Sirius and Melody exchanged weirded-out looks. Sirius jerked his head in the direction of the forest, and while the four death eaters argued, they crept slowly towards the forest. They were almost out of the clearing when they were spotted.

"Crucio!" Melody was hit in the back and writhed onto the forest floor, her mouth wide in a horrified, silent scream.

"_NO!"_ Sirius screamed and leapt towards the men, but was thrown to the ground by a powerful curse.

"Speak up, you stupid girl! The Dark Lord will not tolerate silence!" Melody was pinned to the ground in agony, held at wandpoint by the tall one, Rosier.

Behind them, Sirius struggled to his feet. "Please stop! She can't talk because she's cursed! Torturing her won't do you any good!"

Melody's writhing stopped rather suddenly and the death eater raised his wand. He smirked wickedly and chuckled. "I had forgotten about our last encounter. Your parents are killed and you really haven't spoken for a whole year since? That's got to be the saddest thing I've ever heard. How _marvelous_."

The gruff one behind him, apparently named Hudgens, growled once more. "The Dark Lord will be wrathful if he finds out that your little fun last time stands between us and that secret. I suggest you find a way around this or it will _be our heads!"_

"No matter!" the tall one barked. "It was a little curse of my own invention, so I obviously made a counter-curse. Do you think me daft?"

"Generally. Hurry up and un-do it so we can finish this!"

"Fine!" The tall one turned his wand on Melody and bellowed, "Loqour Libe_re_!" A jet of steely silver light shot toward Melody and wrapped around her throat like a glowing snake. Everyone silently stared in apprehension. There was a screech, like the song of a mermaid above water, and then the light disappeared with a puff of smoke. Melody clutched at her throat as though she couldn't breathe.

"Well?" grunted Hudgens. "Did it work?"

Rosier glared at him. "Of course it worked! Why wouldn't it work?"

"Then why ain't she sayin' anything?"

"I don't know. You!" He pointed his wand at Melody. "Say something!"

Melody glanced at Sirius and then back at the death eater as though she didn't understand.

"I said speak!" Rosier was becoming frustrated. He jabbed his wand in her face. "YOU! Speak! _Imperio!_ Speak to me!"

Melody shut her eyes tightly as though concentrating very hard.

"I said _IMPERIO!_ Speak to me! Tell me where the aurors' home is!"

Melody's eyes flung open and she shook her head slowly. She then proceeded to silently mouth several rude comments about where the death eater could stick his wand.

"You fool! It didn't work!" Hudgens roared.

Rosier shook his head. "I don't… I don't' understand…"

"I'll make it clearer for you!" Hudgens charged at him and swung a punch to his head, knocking him soundly unconscious.

The other two death eaters, who had so far waited unobtrusively at the tree line, sprang into action.

"What were you thinking?! You're jeopardizing the mission!" The first one whined.

"The Dark Lord would have done away with him after ruining this anyways. So quit yer bellyaching'." Hudgens prodded Rosier with his wand. "He would have been more grateful if I'da just killed him. Now he still has to face our master."

The three stepped back and discussed their next move. Melody discreetly edged her way towards the body. _If only I could get to our wands_…

But she was spotted. "Hey! The girl!" The whining death eater drew his wand and aimed, but before his lips could form a curse, a great black dog leapt through the air, his paws slamming the death-eater to the ground.

Melody had no clue where the dog had come from, but she'd never been happier to see anything in her life. She dove for Rosier and picked the two wands from his pocket. The two death eaters were frantically shooting curses at the great dog, which had attacked Hudgens and was biting at his throat, but they were missing in their panic. One killing curse nearly hit the dog, but skimmed by and hit Hudgens in the stomach. The dog turned on the other two as Hudgens fell limp behind them.

Melody turned frantically to throw Sirius his wand, but the boy had disappeared. She wondered, for a split second, why Sirius would abandon her, before the whole realization of what she was seeing hit her.

_I really have to protect that dog!_

Melody shot two curses in succession, and one by one the death eaters froze, stunned. A moment later she had their petrified bodies hanging in the air by their ankles.

It was finally over. The dog looked from the girl to the pile of death-eaters. He backed away, shook himself, and then padded towards the girl, joyously wagging his tail.

The girl stared at the shaggy black dog and gave it an uncertain look. "Sir… _Sirius_?" She croaked.

**A/N: Feedback! One last chapter headed your way!**


	15. the Epilogue

**The Epilogue**

When the day was done, three death eaters were sent back to Azkaban, and the fourth was sent to a morgue.

Sirius and Melody were immediately directed to the hospital wing and were treated for their various bruises and scratches. When their friends came to visit, they stood with their mouths agape as Melody recanted the thrilling tale at about a thousand words per minute, her voice croaky from a year of disuse, but eager to make up for lost time.

"…And then Sirius told them about the curse, but the tall death eater was the same one that cursed me, and knew the counter-curse, so he used it so I could talk, but I didn't think I should, because I couldn't tell them about my home and the my parents research, so I pretended it hadn't worked. But then they used the imperious curse, and it was hard to throw it off, but of course my parents had known I was a big target and taught me to resist the imperious curse when I was like 10, so they were mad it didn't work and the fat one punched the tall one and they were distracted, and Sirius-"

Sirius cleared his throat, and Melody realized that Lily and Emily must not know about the whole illegal animagus thing.

"…Well, Sirius attacked them, you know, _like a human_, and I got the wands and stunned them. So then I wasn't sure if Sirius was Sirius, so I said his name, and he was so surprised because I had fooled_ him_ too, and he licked me and wagged his tail…er, butt…" she trailed off when Sirius slapped his forehead, realizing she'd made a mistake.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "He licked you and wagged his butt?" she giggled.

"Sorry," Melody said with a shrug. "I'm a bit out of practice with the whole words-putting-into-sentence-doing."

"What do you mean by 'you weren't sure if Sirius was Sirius'. How would you not know who he was?" Lily said suspiciously.

"I…." Melody looked at Sirius.

"She was confunded!" James offered.

"Yes, that's right! I was confunded. To think Sirius looked like a troll."

Sirius pouted (*see author's note). "I did _not_ look like a troll! She was confunded to think I looked like… some sort of rockstar! Come on, Mel, a troll? You're ruining the story."

Lily interrupted them both with an irritated stomp of the foot. "_What_ is going on here? James, is there any reason you're all lying to me?"

James winced and turned to Sirius. There was a long pause while James and Sirius held a silent conversation that involved a lot of shrugging and elaborate eyebrow movements.

"Actually, Lils, there is probably something I should confess."

"Really?" She didn't sound amused. "Please, do tell."

"Heh. Yeah, well, I didn't mean to keep it from you, but um… Sirius is an illegal animagus. He turns into a big black dog."

"Wow, Sirius, really? That is so cool!" Emily breathed in awe.

Lily looked skeptical. "That is really advanced magic, no to mention really illegal too…"

Melody shrugged. "If it saved our lives, I'm not angry."

"I guess not…"

James braced himself. "AndI'manillegalanimagustoo," he rushed out.

Lily's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm an illegal animagus too. I become a stag." He cringed as he waited for her reaction, but was rather surprised.

She scooted a bit closer to him. "James, that is unbelievably hot."

"R-really?"

Sirius looked affronted. "How come if I do it it's bad, but if he does it, it's sexy?"

Lily shrugged. "No idea. But really, I… wow. I never knew you were that good at transfiguration."

James glowed.

At that moment, Remus walked in.

"Where ya been, buddy?" Sirius barked.

Remus sighed. "Talking to Peter. He's okay. He actually told me he was really sorry for what he did, but I made sure he knew it wasn't his fault and that he didn't do anything wrong. I just really like Emily." He turned red.

"Why would he say he was sorry for his girl ending up with you? Especially considering who dealt the most damage in your duel."

"I dunno. He was just confused, I guess. Unless he was sorry about something else, but I can't imagine what…"

"Well, he'll get over it."

Suddenly Melody gasped. "Is Peter and animagus too? Are you all?"

They guys exchanged glances. James spoke hesitantly. "Well, Peter is a rat…"

Emily snorted. "Figures. Remus? What about you? It's ok if you're not. I'll still like you. I mean, I'll like you even if you are."

Remus turned white. "Ahh… not exactly." He glanced around, looking for reassurance. Emily took his hand and squeezed.

"What's wrong?"

Remus took a deep breath. "I'm kind of…a werewolf."

Emily drew her hand back in surprise and Remus's face fell. He had known it would be this way.

After a moment, she stuttered, "Whoa, that's serious. I'm… I'm sorry. Is it awful?" When Remus saw that she looked concerned instead of repulsed, he smiled weakly.

"It's not so bad. You make it a bit better. Especially now that you know, and you don't seem to be running for the hills screaming?"

She took his hand again. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. It explains the mystery of you four, anyways. Thank for being brave enough to tell me."

Lily looked far less surprised at Remus's news than either of the other girls. "That explains a lot, actually. When James mentioned your 'furry little problem,' I was always under the impression that you owned a badly behaved rabbit."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I can't have any more pets. I have a hard enough time keeping these animals in line." He gestured towards his best friends.

Sirius laughed and jumped up. "Well, Gents, we've been outed. Nothing left to do but wrap up this rather crappy day with quidditch or something more cheerful. Who's in?"

Melody rolled her eyes. "I've been hit by a few too many unforgivable curses today to want to play quidditch, and you're not allowed out of bed, Sirius, or Poppy will have your head."

Sirius pouted and sunk back onto his bed.

Melody winked. "It's ok Sirius… I'm sure we can find something to occupy us while we sit here in bed next to each other all day in the lonely hospital wing…"

James sat up fast. "And that's our cue to leave!"

They all said their goodbyes and cleared out to find something to do. Remus and Emily headed for the lake to take a walk and discuss all that had happened, and Lily and James headed for the astronomy tower to… patrol for misbehaving students, surely.

Melody smiled over at Sirius. "What do you think of me now? I mean, now that all the mystery is gone and I can talk."

"Not all the mystery. I expected you to have an American accent."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Yes, I wish you'd all stop calling me 'Yankee' like it's some endearing nickname. My parents and I only lived in America for what… a year? And anyway, in that year, I became a Red Sox fan."

"Lucky you were sorted in to Gryffindor."

"So we could meet?"

"Well yes. But I meant because you get to wear red socks."

"It's a team… you know what? Never mind. Just kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

And they all lived happily ever after.

Actually, not Peter, because he was busy being a traitor and other shady things. But the other live happily ever after, certainly! At least until something happened to Melody, which I'm sure wasn't bad, but she obviously didn't date Sirius forever 'cause he went to Azkaban and died, and she wasn't in the seven books, but I'm sure she had a great life. And Same for Emily, because eventually Remus married Tonks, and if he'd still been dating Emily, that might not have gone so smoothly. Let's just say Emily married some great rich guy and they had five kids, ok?

James and Lily obviously got married and had a midget wearing glasses who grew up to save the world, but that's a whole different story. If you haven't already heard it, you should be, like, disemboweled.

_fin_

**A/N: There you have it! There was a "*see author's note" in this chapter, but what it meant was "see author's note in chapter 7 of "wolf in a sheepsuit" which is another of my stories that has Jame's explanation of what it means when a marauder pouts. Very necessary. You should also go read that now since you're bored.**

**Okay, people, last chance. All you follower and alert people who haven't reviewed, you should get on that now, because it's over. Thanks to all my super wonderful and loyal review crew!  
**

**And not to make things weird but we've come a long way together and some of you haven't said ANYTHING. So go on. Clicky clicky.**


End file.
